Prelude to Heart
by decode9
Summary: [Story written by LyokoWarrior1994 and edited by me] [Tie in to Code: Heart by sakuraphoenix] [Rating may go up] My name is Kayori Jones. There may be people out there wondering how I ended up in another timeline, and what exactly it is that happened to mine. This journal, the entries inside, and the story written inside it is all I have left to remember my home.
1. Episode 1: Xana Awakens Part 1

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 **POV Kayori's**

 _Hey there my name is Kayori, Kayori Jones. I have chestnut brown hair that goes down to my shoulders, but much to the dismay of a certain family member I dyed it a yellow gold. That dismayed family member happens to actually be my little sister Natalie 'Naomi' Jones (She prefers to be called Naomi, but sometimes I find it nesscesary to call her by her real name) who much like myself has chestnut brown hair, but like me she had dyed her hair as well her's a bubblegum pink (And she disapproves me of coloring mine! Mine is at least a not an excessively bright color). Not only does she often tease me about my hair color, but she makes fun of my green eyes, but also my crescent moon like scar on my right cheek. I always tell Naomi that she better be careful of how she treats others, especially since I'm older and taller than her. I stand at 5ft 2 inches, and Naomi stands at 4 feet 9 inches. Anyways we both have recently been enrolled in a school called Kadic Academy and we're in the eighth grade. Since it is a new year at the school, I've decided to try out some sports since I'm actually athletically built for them. Naomi…. not so much. She's good at science and biology, she can do well in her classes if she wanted to but she doesn't care much. And you know what? That's not even the worst part about all of this. Nope the worst part of all of this is that my little sister is my roommate…I really hope my brother gets here soon. At least he'll make things better._

Loud music played as I looked up from the laptop I was typing on trying to email my pen pal "Hey Natalie, can you turn that music off please?" I asked politely. Naomi glared at me with her brown eyes, she stared at me intensely.

"You know I hate that name." Naomi replied.

"Got your attention didn't it?" I quipped back at her and she sighs turning her music off and mumbling under her breath.

"When's our brother supposed to be here?" Naomi then asked.

"I'm not sure. He may have already moved in." I replied with a shrug.

"Right." Naomi nodded as she took out her video game.

 _"Ugh… this is going to be a long year…"_ I thought as I continued emailing my pen pal Odd.

 **POV Peter's**

I walked down the boy's dormitory as I headed toward my assigned room lugging my suit case and the backpack I carried on my shoulders. I finally got to the room, I knocked on the door. A boy with blonde hair and glasses answered it. He has a blue shirt with brown pants, and his room seemed to be messy. Cluttered with computers books.

"Hi, are you my roommate?" the boy asked fixing his glasses.

"Yeah I am. Peter." I replied holding out my hand.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois. Jim already put out a bed for you." Jeremy said.

"That's good. Can't wait to sleep." I said.

"Let me help you with your bag." Jeremy offered.

"Thanks." I smiled as he took my suit case and we walked in as I closed the door behind us.

 **The Next Morning**

 **POV Kayori's**

The bells rang that morning signaling that classes were starting as me and Naomi walked into our first class of the day. I noticed as I walked a seat that Naomi's older brother/my twin Peter was sitting with a blonde haired glasses wearing boy in blue. Noticing me and Naomi he waved at us and we waved back.

As I looked for a seat I noticed a boy about my age walking up to another "Are you Ulrich Stern?" the boy which has to have blonde hair dyed with a bit of purple in it. He wears a purple shirt with purple pants and matching shoes.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" Ulrich asked. Ulrich has brown hair and brown eyes just like Peter does. Ulrich wears a green shirt with a brown t shirt inside of it with wears green pants and shoes.

"Odd Della Robbia, is brand new roommate." Odd answered happily as I stopped near them recognizing his name right away.

"Odd?" I asked as I walked up to him and Ulrich.

"Yeah…. Who are you?" Odd asked quizzically looking at me.

"Kayori, Kayori Jones." I replied giving a small smile.

"Kayori!" Odd exclaimed as he gave me a hug.

"You two know each other?" Ulrich asked surprised as Odd sat down in his chair next to Ulrich and I stood nearby.

"Yeah we're pen pals." I replied.

"That's cool. So Odd, why are you my roommate?" Ulrich asked.

"Well I'm a new at the Academy and the principal told me to move in with you." Odd answered.

Ulrich raised his eyebrow hearing this.

"Uhh…latch on to me sounds to be more like it." Ulrich said.

"Relax. I'm totally cool, you'll see you won't even know I'm there." Odd reassured.

"I sure hope so. Look, we don't exactly go way back so just for now let's just take things nice and slow okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, nice and slow. Did you want to sit with us Kayori?" Odd asked.

"Sure, I mean if it's cool with you Ulrich." I replied.

"I guess." Ulrich shrugged as I sat in the chair between Odd and Ulrich.

A girl with black hair wearing a pink shirt with a yellow heart on it, along with a dark pink skirt and pants came up to us. She also wears a yellow head band.

"Hi there Ulrich, sweetheart. I've got something very important to tell you." The girl mentioned.

"Important like uh I lost mascara or my pink t shirt ran?" Ulrich asked and I suppressed a chuckle.

"No, nothing as serious as that. It's something about you and me Ulrich. If you want to know more, come by my dorm tonight at eight. I'm counting on you." The girl said as a guy with glasses laughed, then glared at Ulrich.

"Hey you're in my seat!" The girl exclaimed to Naomi.

"I don't see your name on the chair do I?" Naomi asked.

"For your information, I happen to be the principal's daughter." The girl mentioned.

"Yeah and?" Naomi asked.

 _"Oh boy…"_ I thought worried.

"What- why I oughta-" The girl stammered as we looked her. Frustrated she took another seat and sat down.

"Uh Ulrich sweetheart? Please tell me she's not actually your girlfriend." I said.

"No she's not. Her name is Sissi and like she mentioned just now she's the principal's daughter." Ulrich said.

"Guys flip over her, but she's only flipped over me." He added.

"That's pretty cool." Odd commented.

"Cool? She's totally brain dead and a leach as well." Ulrich said as he put his hand on his head.

"In that case, that's pretty lame." Odd corrected.

"Lame seems like an understatement." I said in a whisper to them as class started.

 **After Class**

Ulrich, Odd, and I walked out of the science building as the bells stopped ringing.

"And the waiter says, I don't have frog legs that's just the way I walk." Odd laughed as he finished his joke.

"You guys get it?" Odd asked.

"No, but what I am beginning to get is that you're determined not to give me a break." Ulrich pointed at him.

"We're going to have to get to know each other. It's good to make friends. And you'll see, by the end of the day you won't be able to do with us." Odd said.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Hey wait up!" Sissi called as she ran out of the building.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed at her.

"To hang out." Sissi replied.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because silly, I think we can get along as friends just nicely." Sissi replied.

"Um… okay I guess." I said shrugging a small smirk tugging at my lips.

 **POV Kayori's**

Odd, Ulrich, and I were over by the vending machines. We saw a girl who by the looks of it, looks Japanese. She has black hair and is just a couple of inches taller than me. She wears a black long sleeved shirt that just stops from above her belly, and wears black pants and black shoes. She took her drink as she passed us Ulrich looking at her as she passed by.

"You know what I was thinking? You know your girlfriend there? Sissi?" Odd asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ulrich replied.

Odd crushed his can as he let it go onto the ground.

"Cool, so she's available?" Odd asked.

We saw Peter and his roommate pass by.

"I'm telling you she's lame. Plus I'm telling you, you're not her type." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, she may not be a good fit for you." I added.

"Oh yeah I hear that a lot-" Odd started as Peter's roommate got electrocuted by the vending machine.

"Jeremy!" Peter exclaimed running up to him. We ran over to him as he fell on his knees, his glasses almost falling off.

"Belpois are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Kayori and I will take him to the infirmary. You two tell a teacher okay?" Ulrich asked Odd and Peter.

"Right." Peter nodded.

"Uh huh." Odd said as he and Peter ran to get a teacher.

I fixed Jeremy's glasses for him as Ulrich and I helped him up. We walked to the infirmary.

 **Later In The Infirmary**

Yolanda pumped Jeremy's arm, checking his blood pressure as me and Ulrich were with Jeremy in the infirmary. Peter walked in joining us.

"Nothing too serious. Just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns." Yolanda informed.

"You wanted some juice, well you got some." Ulrich joked.

"Very funny Stern. But, thank you all the same. You too Jones." Jeremy said.

"You're welcome." Peter and I said in unison.

"And don't mention it, I'll come by tonight after my martial arts class." Ulrich added as he walked out and closed the door.

 **Later**

 **POV Peter's**

Jeremy was quietly typing on his computer his robots next to him, as I was reading a book. I saw his screen go blank as I glanced up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jeremy asked as I closed my book.

"Did a plug fall out?" I asked.

"No I don't think so." Jeremy replied as the computer started to show some static and then a red symbol that looked like an eye appeared on the screen and Jeremy leaned in looking closer.

"Hey, I've seen that logo before." Jeremy mentioned.

"You have?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but I can't say what it is." Jeremy replied.

His robot started to turn on, we screamed as it started to attack us.

"Help, help!" Jeremy exclaimed as Ulrich came rushing in. Jeremy's robots had managed to back us against the closet as it shocked us.

"Hang on you two!" Ulrich exclaimed as he tried to get the robot off of us as the robots then fell to the ground and started electrocuting him.

"Ow, ow hey!" Ulrich exclaimed as he tried to kick one robot off of him then managing to karate chop the other sending it flying into a wall crushing it while the others seemed to just power down.

"You're little friends are kind of aggressive. Maybe you should check their settings." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I agreed trying to catch my breath as Jeremy fixed his chair sitting back in it.

"I had nothing to do with it. They just attacked me all of a sudden." Jeremy said.

"You lost me. Do you mind explaining?" Ulrich asked.

"Please?" I asked.

"No… forget it." Jeremy replied as he started typing on his keyboard.

"Come on tell us. Maybe we can be of some help. What if you suddenly get attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, plus I'm not that keen on martial arts. It'll be good to have Ulrich here." I replied.

"Ha very funny Stern. And valid point Peter." Jeremy said.

"I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up." Ulrich said as he sat on the chair and crossed his legs.

"Me neither." I nodded as I sat on Jeremy's bed.

Jeremy pondered about it as Ulrich was moving his chair, Jeremy stopped him.

"Okay, what have I got to lose? I'm already in over my head so I might as well tell you two. This is so crazy." Jeremy said as he walked over to the door and closed it.

"First tell me if you two can keep a secret." Jeremy said.

"I can." Ulrich nodded.

"Same here." I nodded.

 **On The Bridge**

After walking in a sewer we managed to get to a bridge that looked like an abandoned factory.

"That tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew." Ulrich commented.

"Yeah. And there's another one on campus as well." Jeremy mentioned as we continued to walk to the factory. We reached inside of the factory as Jeremy went down on the rope I went down on the rope next as I made it to the ground level. We both then looked up at Ulrich.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Scared of heights?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh no." Ulrich replied as he closed his eyes and went down on the rope.

 **In The Elevator**

The elevator went down as we soon entered a lab. It seemed like it was from a sci-fi movie or something.

"Okay so that's the mega computer you started up?" Ulrich asked as we walked to it.

"Supercomputer I believe he said." I corrected.

"Right. And this supercomputer is Ultra powerful. While I was examining it, I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko." Jeremy revealed.

"You know what Belpois? This morning's electroshock fried your brain. This thing is just a control center to the factory. That's all." Ulrich said.

Jeremy started typing on the computer as a girl with pink hair popped up.

"Oh yeah? And what would you call this huh? A program for spray painting doors?" Jeremy asked.

 _"Hello Jeremy._ " The girl said.

"Jeremy… is she what I think she is?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. She's a form of artificial intelligence who lives on Lyoko. Her name is Mia. I don't know what she's there for yet." Jeremy replied.

"Don't mess with us. You programmed her right?" Ulrich asked.

 _"No, I woke up the moment Jeremy restarted the supercomputer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased."_ Mia explained.

"Mia has to hide in some kind of a tower. As soon as she leaves it, monsters attack her. You two have to believe me. This is an incredible discovery." Jeremy said. Ulrich sat on the chair as I sat on the holocase.

"Let's say it is. What if... what if it's just some kind of giant video game?" Ulrich asked.

"Then it's a very dangerous game." Jeremy replied as he started typing.

"My robots are programmed to fetch a ball, and they just tried to kill Peter and I. You saw them. What's more, the moment they attack a kind of logo appears on my computer screen. The same one the monsters have on Lyoko." He then explained.

"So basically whatever attacked you, is the same thing that attacked Mia on Lyoko? And that it wants to kill you?" I asked.

"That's what it looks like. It must have attacked you too because you tried to help." Jeremy answered.

"Makes sense." I nodded.

Ulrich turned the chair.

"You know what? If that's true Belpois, if it's that dangerous I think you should shut it down and call the police." Ulrich suggested.

"Okay." Jeremy agreed dejected as Mia seemed saddened by the news.

"But first I want to help Mia understand what's she doing on Lyoko." He added.

"Say what?" Ulrich asked.

"I really do. And if I'm right, we can materialize her right here on Earth." Jeremy replied.

Ulrich continued to turn the chair.

"Oh that's too much. What makes you think you can?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see Stern, you'll see. Are you in Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm in." I smiled.

Jeremy had brought us down a further level, it seemed to be the last level of the factory.

"What's all this?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy walked around the mummy like coffins.

"Scanners. I still haven't found a program that can bring Mia back to Earth. But I dug up the one that allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko." Jeremy explained while Ulrich walked around a scanner, as he tried to get a sense of all this.

"In fact the supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins. And then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and recreating a digital incarnation out of the virtual world." He continued to explain.

Ulrich scratched his head.

"In English?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy was about to clarify, when I said

"Meaning once we go in. We're teleported to Lyoko."

"Exactly." Jeremy nodded.

Ulrich knocked on the cabins of the scanners, still in disbelief.

"Jeremy these things don't exist yet. There's no way." Ulrich shook his head. Jeremy crossed his arms.

"You still don't want to believe me."

"I would love to. But virtualization is straight out of science fiction." Ulrich said. Jeremy sat in the scanner as he started thinking.

"Why don't we try it out?" Jeremy suggested. "That way, you can see for yourself. But we're going to need a guinea pig."

"I'll volunteer." I offered.

"Really?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"Yeah. Just one question… has it been tested on humans yet?" I asked.

"Uh… not sure." Jeremy said fixing his glasses.

"Well hold on, I might know a perfect candidate." Ulrich mentioned.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich smiled.

 **POV Kayori's**

I was outside relaxing by the stairs when I saw Ulrich pass by me with a dog?

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed running down the stairs.

"Wait up!" Sissi exclaimed.

I decided to follow them since they were making so much commotion.

 **In The Boiler Room**

We followed Ulrich to a boiler room as he opened the door and continuing run with Kiwi. We got to the door as he seemed to be entering some old tunnel system with Kiwi.

"Where's he going?" Sissi asked.

"No idea." I replied.

"Well I'm sure there's another girl behind all of this." Sissi said.

"No look, it's not a girl. It's Kiwi my dog." Odd explained.

"Huh?" Sissi asked as she fell to the ground nearly fainting.

 **In The Factory**

We saw Ulrich head into the elevator as it went down. We managed to reach the elevator as we looked at it going down.

"But why is he taking Kiwi to this factory?" Odd asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to use him for some sort of horrible science experiment." Sissi replied.

"You watch too many horror movies." Odd commented.

"Yeah you're right, that was pretty dumb. It's probably more like some sort of ritual sacrifice or voodoo thing." Sissi said.

Odd sighed.

"I highly doubt it." I said.

 **POV Peter's**

"Nice puppy. Don't move. Watch him okay?" Ulrich asked as I was in another scanner.

"Gotcha." I replied. Ulrich climbed up the ladder.

 **POV Kayori's**

Odd, Sissi, and I climbed down the elevator shaft.

 _"Well at least this is good exercise."_ I thought looking on the bright side of things.

 **POV Peter's**

"Everything's ready Jeremy. The mutt is in the scanner, and Peter's ready as well." Ulrich informed. I looked over to see Odd, Sissi, and Kayori from class as they managed to get into the scanner room.

"Sis what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Depends. What are you doing here and where's Kiwi?" Kayori asked.

"He's right there." I pointed over to him.

"Why is he in some sort of coffin?" Odd asked.

"Hey you're right! It does look like a coffin. Maybe he's in a tomb of an Egyptian pharoh huh?" Sissi asked.

"Uh we would have to be in Egypt. We're not." Kayori sighed. Kayori walked over to me as Odd went to get Kiwi.

"Kiwi!" Odd exclaimed picking up Kiwi.

"Odd no!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Kayori asked.

"Hurry and get into the last scanner." I replied as Kayori nodded. Odd smiled as he lifted Kiwi, but Kiwi jumped out of the scanner. The scanners closed on us.

"Oh no, you three are going to be mummified!" Sissi exclaimed.

The next thing I knew a big flash of light appeared as Odd, Kayori, and I landed flat on the ground. We seemed to be in some sort of Forest type area. I looked at Odd as he looked like he was in a big purple cat outfit. Kayori looked a bit strange too, as her hair was now in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a black body suit and has white armor over her chest, arms, and boots. She wields a sword that is long yet wide. I looked down at myself as I appeared to be in a red gi with a blue belt tied to my red pants. I also wield a sword. I also felt something on my back as it appeared to be a shield.

"Does anybody have any idea where we are?" Odd asked.

"No clue. But uh, why are you in a cat costume?" Kayori asked.

"I'm not sure. But it's so unfair you two have awesome outfits and weapons." Odd complained.

 _"Peter do you read me?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I read you. Care to tell me what happened?" I asked.

 _"There was a mix up in the virtualization process. Is Odd Della Robbia and your sister there?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yeah they are." I replied.

"Who's calling us?" Odd asked.

 _"It's me. Jeremy Belpois, I'm Peter's roommate."_ Jeremy answered.

"This is a joke, right?" Odd asked looking at me.

 _"Uh…no."_ Jeremy replied.

"Are we in a video game?" Odd asked. "It looks like the set of battle run ninja fighters 3."

 _"Actually, I don't really know. It's a virtual world, that much I am sure of."_ Jeremy explained.

"Cool." Odd commented.

"Yeah definitely." Kayori agreed.

Odd, Kayori, and I were simultaneously shot from behind as we almost fell. Odd rubbed his back.

"Uh that's a lot less cool." Odd said.

"There are these giant cockroaches attacking. Tell me that's normal?" Odd asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Jeremy answered.

"Oh nothing to worry about then." Odd said.

 _"That's not what I meant. You three have got to get out of there."_ Jeremy informed.

"Hmm… I wonder." I puzzled as I grabbed my shield. I threw my shield at a cockroach but it blasted the shield. The shield automatically came back to me.

"That doesn't work, great. And I'm not a quick fighter. So what do we do?" I asked.

"Run." Kayori answered as we nodded. We started running.

"Odd, Kayori, Peter. Ulrich Stern is on his way to give you a hand." Jeremy informed.

"Great, four heads are better than three." Odd said.

 **POV Kayori's**

We looked to see Ulrich virtualize as he fell flat too on the ground. He also seemed to be in an warrior like outfit. His colors consisted of yellow and brown, as he seemed to be a samurai. He also wears a yellow headband with the logo of the creators that were chasing us.

"Ouch, aw…" Ulrich groaned as he got up from the ground. He checked his outfit out as he then noticed ours. Ulrich took out his blade, as it shined. We took out ours as well, they seemed to be the same size as Ulrich's.

"Wow, this sword rocks." Ulrich commented as he started to get use to the sword.

"Hey that's not fair. How come he gets to be a samurai, Peter gets to be a warrior type person, and Kayori looks like a knight? They're so much cooler." Odd complained.

 _"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer reaches into your own subconscious desires. And projects them onto your digital incarnations."_ Jeremy assumed.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats. What's more, I rather have a weapon like theirs. Not these great big useless paws." Odd complained as he hit one paw against the other causing an arrow to fly out and nearly hit us. Thankfully, we all dodged.

"Watch it!" We exclaimed.

"Hmmm… these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said." Odd smiled.

 _"Try to hook up with Mia in the tower. I'll give you the coordinates."_ Jeremy said.

"Who's Mia?" I asked curiously as we started walking.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." Ulrich answered.

"Oh you mean there are babes here too?" Odd asked.

"Great." He smiled.

"Yes but something tells me Jeremy likes her." Peter mentioned.

"For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?" Odd asked.

"Kinda." Ulrich asked.

"Uh Jeremy, you were gonna send us those coordinates right?" I asked.

"Jeremy are you asleep or what?" Ulrich asked.

Odd seemed to have noticed something.

"Huh? Look, I see a tower. It could be that one." Odd said. We looked at the tower with the glowing blue light around it.

"Let's get going then." I said.

We managed to make it to the tower.

"Is there a door?" Odd asked.

He somehow fell in as lights appeared at the same time. We followed after him. Ulrich went in first as Peter did, then myself. I nearly fell but Peter managed to get me, as he was holding his hand on the bridge. Odd and Ulrich were in the same dilemma.

"I can't hold on for much longer! You're too heavy! Drop your saber!" Odd exclaimed as he was slipping.

"Nice try but forget it." Ulrich said.

"Sis get ready." Peter warned me.

"Peter don't you-" I started but we fell. Thankfully unharmed, we somehow appeared in another region this one was filled with ice. We spotted a tower, but this time it had a red light around it.

"Okay right, where are we?" Odd asked.

"Where did the Forest go?" he then asked.

"How should we know?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you see the tower over there?" Peter pointed.

"I noticed it too. It's weird how it's not the same color." Ulrich agreed.

"And look at that… those creatures are definitely weird too." I said as we noticed some block head like creatures. One of them spins its head as it started to charge its laser.

"Now might be a good idea to beat it. Agreed?" Ulrich asked.

"Agreed." We replied in unison.

We started running as the block creatures started firing at us. The blocks managed to surround us as we got ready to fight. Ulrich took out his saber, Peter took out his sword, and I took out my sword. Two of the blocks fired their lasers. Ulrich blocked one of the lasers with his saber as I did the same with my sword. The block spins its head as it charged a blue like laser. It seemed to form into something, which I assumed was ice. It fired, Ulrich and I managed to dodge it. Ulrich managed to block another laser as he ran super-fast, saving Odd. Peter took out his shield as a laser nearly got me.

"Wow." Odd gasped amazed. Odd managed to form a purple shield of his own as he blocked the lasers. Ulrich super speeded as he ran to one block and jumped on it. He tried to use his saber to destroy the block but it wasn't working. He jumped back off.

"So how do you kill these things?" Ulrich asked.

"I wish we knew." Odd said reading his arrows.

"Does anybody know how many life points we have left?" I asked.

"Not sure." Peter replied.

A laser hit odd as he was devirtualized. Another block managed to get Peter. Ulrich ran as he super speeded to a block landing on the eye, he stabbed it and it exploded. Seeing this I threw my sword at one of the blocks, stabbing it directly on the eye. It exploded. The last block fired at me, and I was devirtualized.

 **Back In The Scanner Room**

The scanner opened as it looked like Odd and Peter were still recovering. Ulrich made it back last as his scanner opened. He rubbed his neck.

"At least we're alive." Ulrich said.

"Alive? Well, if you say so." Odd said.

"I think I'm about to throw up." he then added.

"I feel a little sick too." Peter mentioned.

"Help! Help us!" Sissi exclaimed.

We climbed up the ladder as it looked like Jeremy was being held high from the ground by cables! And some of them were sparking!

"Uh – oh." Odd worried.

"Ulrich!" Sissi cried.

"Hang in there Jeremy!" Ulrich exclaimed. Ulrich grabbed a metal that came apart from the cables, Peter grabbed one too. They cut the metal as it started electrocuting them. They started to scream. They fell to the ground as the cables started to head for them.

"It works the third time! I told you by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me Ulrich." Odd said as he managed to cut the cables off. The cables lowered Jeremy to the ground as he was scared. They released him. After helping Jeremy back up, we got him to his chair. He started typing on the keyboard. A loading bar appeared.

"Mia are you there?" Jeremy asked.

A window opened up revealing Mia. She has pink hair and green eyes, she seems to be in an elf like outfit. It suits her well…I smiled slightly.

 _"Yes. Is everything okay on your side?"_ Mia asked.

"Well, we're a little shaken up. But it could have been worse." Jeremy replied.

 _That was the start of my life going on an uphill climb. Only for it and the lives of those around me to come crashing down. If you want to now put this journal down and stop reading it I wouldn't blame you. Yet if you want to know my full story then keep reading this, but I can't promise you everything you will find in here to be happy._

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Prelude to Heart AKA the story of Kayori's timeline/dimension before she ended up in Code: Heart. Now before I continue this I have something I must admit to. While this story is uploaded to my account I'm not the one who is writing this. I'm only the editor for it. The talented LyokoWarrior1994 is the one who writes the chapters, and I'm very grateful to be working with LyokoWarrior.**

 **Now besides Kayori, Naomi, and Peter a few more OC characters will be making appearances. As for what we have planned for them you will have to wait and see the same going for the plot. Yet I suggest you take the last thing written as fair warning to expect the unexpected. This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying thank you, and don't forget to review! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	2. Episode 2: Xana Awakens Part 2

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories. And thanks to LyokoWarrior1994 for writing this.**

* * *

 **POV Peter's**

 **In the cafeteria**

Sissi was staring at Ulrich while he was eating, I kept to myself as I bit my croissant. Ulrich drank his tea as Sissi sighed, he was about to take a bite out of his croissant but had decided not to.

"Hey guys," Odd called out.

"What's going in lovesville with those two?" Kayori asked.

"We're not in lovesville," Ulrich retorted as Kayori gives a half smile half smirk. It was then that me, and Ulrich noticed that Odd's hair was styled differently as he sat down and I noticed Kayori had her hair styled differently as well.

"Huh? What's with the hair due you two?" Ulrich asked.

"Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy huh? Meow!" Odd exclaimed purring like a cat while Ulrich scoffed.

"Uh huh…." Kayori trailed off as she then added "As for me, I liked the pony tail so I decided to stick with it." Odd dipped his croissant in his drink as he bit it. He then started drinking from the bowl.

"Um Odd… isn't that a bit too much?" I asked.

"Nope," Odd replied as he then took another bite out of his croissant. He then sipped more of his drink from his bowl.

"I'm with Peter on this one. You always eat that much?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry today in fact. Has anyone seen Jeremy?" Odd asked while eating.

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together," Ulrich responded.

"And believe me when Ulrich says _"all night,"_ he means all night," I added.

"Why what happened?" Kayori asked as Odd wiped his drink with his napkin.

"Let's just say I'm thankful that I am a deep sleeper," I replied.

"Man, that guy is a real Einstein," Odd sai

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi asked zoning back into reality and I could tell my sister was resisting the urge to groan.

 **Later after breakfast**

 **POV Kayori's**

Jeremy had explained to us what he had found out from last night. We were sitting on the bench as Sissi was sitting on top of the bench's ledge.

"You want us to go back to Lyoko? And to get Mia into a red tower?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world," Jeremy replied.

"Pretty wild huh?" he then asked.

"Pretty dangerous you mean. We could have been all wiped out for good last night," Odd added in.

"I do have to agree with Odd," Peter nodded.

"Odd's right. We're better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Mia, but it's not like she's human," Ulrich said.

I frowned at this "I have to disagree with you Ulrich. She is a living being and that enough can make someone feel human," I argued.

"Exactly. And she's still a sort of intelligent being, she's get emotions like we do," Jeremy added.

"You see I told you. He's madly in love with a computer program," Ulrich chuckled lightly as I shot a small glare in his direction.

"Come on guys, be cool. I'm just asking you to go there one last time," Jeremy said.

"We can't even make it pass the monsters. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat," Odd argued.

"Yeah, I mean even with the weapons we have it's not enough," Peter nodded.

"If only we had more people. If there were five of us, we would have a better chance," Ulrich said.

"I have to agree, but too bad Sissi's too scared to go to Lyoko," I said.

"What? No I'm not, I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko. When, cheer leading practice is over," Siss explained.

"Uh huh…" I rolled my eyes _"Or she's scared."_

"Thanks Sissi. Here's the scoop: as soon as Mia is materialized into the real world, I give you my word I'll shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we've got to keep this a secret," Jeremy said.

"Promise," Ulrich agreed as he held his hand up.

"I swear," Odd held his hand up in agreement too.

"Me too," Peter nodded.

"Definitely. I'm in too," I nodded.

Ulrich looked over to Sissi' s she raised her hand too.

"Ditto." She put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko."

"Me too. That way I won't look like the dumbest looking one in the group," Odd said as I couldn't resist a giggle.

Ulrich got up from the bench as Sissi looked at him.

"Ulrich where are you going? Aren't you going to see my cheerleading routine?" She called out.

"No, I have something important to take care of," Ulrich answered.

"Humph!" Sissi huffed.

 **Later**

 **POV Peter's**

Kayori had went to Sissi's and Naomi's cheerleading practice. Odd, Jeremy, and I had started walking toward the school.

"It's true at first that I thought Sissi was a real babe. But the more I get to know her the more I realize she's a... how can I put this tactfully?" Odd asked.

"Turkey?" Jeremy asked.

"Annoying," I answered.

"Exactly." Odd agreed.

 **POV Kayori's**

"Sorry your cheerleading try out didn't turn out," I said to Naomi as we walked back to the dorms after the cheerleading practice.

They had been paired up for this practice and to say it didn't go well was an understatement. Especially with Sissi as her partner.

"It's whatever. Sissi messed up," Naomi grumbled.

"Well next time you should think about choosing a different partner," I reasoned.

"Yeah maybe," Naomi sighed.

 **POV Peter's**

Odd was snoring a little as Jeremy typed on his laptop.

"Ha ha! Bingo! A couple of days ago, I dug up a brand new program on the supercomputer called: return to the past. And I just figured out how to activate it," Jeremy mentioned.

"Sweet," I smiled.

"Hm?" Odd mumbled stirring from his sleep "That's great Einstein, but can you give me a hand with my electro chemistry report?"

Before Jeremy was about to answer, two female adults appeared. One has black hair that goes to her shoulders. She wears clothing that looks like it came from the ancient times of Egypt. The other girl has brown has green hair, probably dyed, that seemed to go to her waist. She wears a shirt with puffed sleeves, a corset, and a skirt that went slightly past her knees. They both have brown eyes and appear to be a little over five feet, they appear to be twins too. I noticed something weird about their eyes though as I saw their eyes flashing in and out, with the symbol that was on the robots.

 _"Not good…"_ I thought.

"Uh Jeremy?" I asked getting his attention before he answered Odd's question as the girls started walking towards us.

"What is it Peter?" Jeremy asked.

One of the girls raised their hand as she fired a shot of electricity at Jeremy's laptop, crushing it to bits.

"Oh no, my laptop!" Jeremy exclaimed as he and Odd got up.

"What the heck was that?" Odd asked.

"Electricity, and not the good kind. Look!" I replied as I pointed at the possessed girls.

"Run?" Odd asked.

"Run." Jeremy replied fixing his glasses. We nodded as we ran like hell! I decided to phone Kayori.

 **POV Kayori's**

I was with Sissi and Naomi… they were in the nurse's office and severly burned. Sissi was at least, Naomi seemed to be okay but she unconscious.

"It's strange… it's as if these two were shocked by something," Yolanda surmised as my phone started ringing.

 _"You don't know the half of it."_ I thought and walked out picking up the phone.

"Yes Peter?" I asked.

" _Be careful there are these girls attacking us. They somehow have electrical powers and they just electrified Einstein's laptop!"_ Peter informed.

"What?" I asked nearly yelling before covering my mouth. I then whispered

"Is he okay? Where are you guys? Sissi and Naomi were shocked. Sissi needs to go to the hospital, but Naomi is remaining here at the school," I informed.

 _"He's alright, but for now I need you to inform Ulrich and meet us in the tunnels,"_ Peter said.

"Right," I agreed hanging up.

 **POV Peter's**

We continued running in the woods as we seemed to have gotten away from the possessed duo.

"Naomi's unconscious. Sissi's badly burned, I hope your return to the past program does what I think it can do," I said as I pulled the crate open.

"It should. Thankfully I backed it up on the supercomputer and in my room. Shame, I always liked that laptop," Jeremy said as he went down.

"Well if worse comes to worse Einstein you can always buy another one," Odd shrugged as he went down. I closed the grate.

"Hey Odd, are you going to keep calling me Einstein?" Jeremy asked as he climbed down the ladder.

"Yeah," Odd answered.

 **Somewhere in the tunnels**

Kayori was with Ulrich and some girl that appeared to be Japanese. She wears a black shirt that doesn't reach her belly button, a black pants to match, and black boots.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Jeremy asked pointing over to her.

"This is Yumi. She was there when Kayori called and she knows how to fight so I thought-" Ulrich started to explain before Jeremy interrupted him.

"Okay later. Right now, we have to get to the factory. Let's go!" Jeremy exclaimed as we started running.

 **POV Kayori's**

Jeremy opened the grate as we made it to the bridge. We ran for toward the factory as we used the ropes to jump down. We landed as Ulrich and Yumi were still up on the steps. Yumi jumped on the rope as Ulrich followed after her. They both landed.

 **In the lab**

"So whose this Mia?" Yumi asked.

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute," Jeremy answered. "Go straight to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge." He then said as he walked to his chair.

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit," Yumi fretted.

"Relax. You won't be needing one," Odd reassured.

 **In the scanner room**

We made it to the scanner room as we had explained Yumi what this place was and where we would be going.

"This story of yours is pure science fiction," Yumi said in disbelief.

"Um yeah… except that it's for real," Ulrich reminded.

"And dangerous, especially since we have two possessed twins on our hands," I added.

"Hm…" Yumi trailed off.

" _You guys ready? Peter, Kayori do you mind going last?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Not at all," Peter answered.

"Yeah, I'm good too," I nodded.

Ulrich and Odd headed into the scanners.

" _Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich,"_ Jeremy started.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Ulrich chuckled.

"Wait! I'm coming too, send me in with Kayori and Peter," Yumi said.

" _Right. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. The scanners reopened as Yumi, Peter, and I went in.

" _Transfer Yumi, Transfer Kayori, Transfer Peter. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Kayori, Scanner Peter. Virtualization!"_

A big flash of light enveloped in the scanner as we were sent to Lyoko. We landed safely as Yumi landed on her bottom, groaning. We were in the ice region this time. Yumi appeared to be in a yellow and red Japanese geshia outfit.

"Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp!" Odd complimented as Yumi looked at herself.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one that looks like a nit wit on Lyoko!" Odd complained.

"Um mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked.

"Basically in a virtual world," Peter answered.

"And you'll get use to it," I added.

" _Move it! Mia needs you, she's in danger!"_ Jeremy informed.

"Right, let's go!" Ulrich exclaimed as we started running.

 **POV Naomi's**

My vision started coming to as I noticed Yolanda, Delmas, and Jim were looking at me.

"Ugh… what happened? Where are those two freaks that attacked Sissi and me?" I asked trying get up from the bed.

"Easy Natalie. You've suffered from a minor electrical shock. As for Sissi… she's in the hospital," Yolanda explained.

"Damn it! Jeremy and my sister and their stupid friends!" I exclaimed seething as I remembered the secret Sissi told me earlier about Jeremy, my sister, her friends, and a factory.

"Language Miss Jones please," Delmas warned.

"Now what were you saying about Belpois and your sister?" Jim asked.

"Instead of explaining it and letting you think I'm crazy… just follow me," I replied as barely managed to get up.

"Miss Jones I must insist that you rest," Delmas ordered.

"And I insist that you follow me!" I exclaimed. They looked at each other and nodded.

 **POV Kayori's**

We managed to catch up to Mia who was surrounded by the block like creatures. Ulrich and Peter jumped in the air with their swords as they stabbed the block creatures in their eyes.

"Hi are you Mia? I'm Odd, I have to admit you are a real cutie. Jeremy's got taste," Odd winked as he flirted with Aelita. Aelita seemed confused and disgusted at him at the same time.

 _"Well she is actually rather cute...wait did I really just think that?"_ I thought and shook my head to return the focus to the problem

"Odd now is not the time to flirt!" I exclaimed as I took out my sword. It was only now that I noticed that there was writing on it. And from what I could tell it appeared to be in Latin. I did my best to pronounce the words as flames appeared around me.

"Whoa!" Odd exclaimed a little startled at the sight.

"Kayori try to focus your fire on a specific point of your body. Like the palm of your hand," Peter suggested as his sword started to spark with electricity

"Right," I nodded as I did just that. Putting my sword away I managed to focus my fire into a small fire ball. I aimed the fire ball at a moving block as I threw it. The fire ball made a hit as Peter started to spark with electricity!

"Uh Peter…" Ulrich trailed.

"Right focus," Peter breathed in and out as he managed to get the electricity into the palm of his hands. He shot an electricity blast at another block as he managed to take it out.

"Hey I don't have a weapon," Yumi noticed as she then looked for one. She found fan that appeared to have been to have been hiding in the outfit.

"A fan that's all?" Yumi asked as we dodged the lasers, there were still two more blocks left.

"Try throwing it at them you never know," Odd answered.

"Hiya!" Yumi exclaimed as she jumped in the air and threw her fan. The fan slashed one block as it then slashed the second one.

"Not bad," Ulrich complimented.

Yumi caught her fan.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep it," Yumi agreed as she walked to us.

" _Nice work. Now bring Mia into the red tower so that we can materialize her. Oh by the way, it appears when you incited that incantation Kayori it activated your fire power and Peter's electricity power,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Makes sense since we're twins," I nodded.

"You are?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Yeah, although I am the older one," I smiled.

"Only by a minute," Peter reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," I said giggling a little.

"Let's go!" Odd exclaimed as we all nodded and headed for the tower.

" _Uh hey guys it seems we have two intruders in the factory. They managed to access the elevator, but I managed to shut it down. Try to hurry and get Mia into the tower please. So I don't well burn to a crisp or anything,"_ Jeremy fretted.

"Not to worry Jeremy, we will," I reassured.

" _Where are you guys anyways?"_ Jeremy asked.

"We're coming up to the tower," Ulrich informed.

" _Great. Hurry it up then, something tells me things are about to start jumping over here,"_ Jeremy said.

We continued heading toward the tower.

" _Watch it guys, there are some more monsters coming your way,"_ Jeremy warned. Four krabs appeared as they guarded the tower.

"Great krabs. Whose got the tauter sauce?" Odd joked.

We started running away from them as Odd hid behind an ice wall. He went to fight off his krab, as Ulrich, and Yumi did the same. Unfortunately for Peter and myself, we had two krabs to deal with.

"I don't really like krabs. Do you?" I asked as I took out my sword.

"Nope," Peter replied as he took his shield out. He enhanced it with electricity as I enhanced my sword with fire.

"Combination attack?" Peter suggested.

"Right." I replied as I threw the sword at the Krab and Peter threw his shield at the other Krab. We used my fire and his electricity blast to give the sword and shield a better push into the air. The shield managed to cut the krab as the sword managed to do the same. The two krabs exploded as our weapons came back to us.

" _Uh guys, I got company here in the lab. And well, it's not the good kind…"_ Jeremy trailed off.

"Jeremy?!" Peter exclaimed.

"What do we do?" I asked as I saw Ulrich and Yumi working together to take out one of the krabs.

"Bring me back in," Peter replied.

"You sure?" I asked worried.

"I'm sure," Peter replied.

I shot my fire blast at Peter as he was devirtualized.

 **POV Peter's**

The scanner opened as I almost tripped out of it. I climbed up the ladder a little bit shaken, as I saw Jeremy being hold by his throat by the female with the green hair. The other one was working on the computer.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed as I ran at the green haired female knocking her down. Jeremy caught his breath.

"Thanks. But she's doing something to do the computer- and I'm not sure it's good."

"Right," I nodded as I ran at her. She stopped typing and nearly managed to electrocute me, but stopped when an exclamation point appeared on the computer. She became frustrated.

 **POV Kayori's**

I had gone over to help Odd with his Krab. He jumped onto the wall as I tried to cut down one of the krabs legs.

"These guys are not only ugly, they're tough," Odd said as he was about to fire a laser arrow, but was devirtualized.

"Odd!" I exclaimed as I slashed the krab's three other legs. It struggled as I managed to stab the krab in the eye with my sword, I jumped off before it exploded.

 **POV Peter's**

Jeremy got electrified by the green haired female who manged to wake up as the female working on the computer started to electrify me. We screamed in pain as they threw us against the wall.

" _Odd just got devirtualized. I think Peter did too. Jeremy? Jeremy?"_ Aelita asked as the green haired female knocked Jeremy out.

" **Do not let that one out of your sight,"** The brown haired female ordered in a distorted voice.

The green female guarded me, as I gulped.

 **POV Kayori's**

With just two more krabs to go, having just appeared, Ulrich and Yumi ran side by side. I followed behind them.

"Want to give it a try?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh huh," Yumi replied as she slid on the ice as Ulrich jumped in the air and Yumi lifted him with his feet and onto the krab. Ulrich took out his sword as he stabbed the krab in it's eye.

"Bulls eye." Ulrich said as he jumped off. Yumi threw her fan as I threw a fire blast at the krab. The krab charged its laser as it fired two lasers at our attacks. The krab then charged its laser and fired it at Yumi's leg. The fan fell to the ground.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ulrich with me," I said.

"Right!" Ulrich exclaimed. Side by side we ran as I put the palm of my hands outward. Ulrich jumped onto them as I lifted him into the air. He managed to get onto the krab as he tried to jump on top of it. The krab managed to stab Ulrich as it devirtualized him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Mia hurry, get back to the red tower!" I exclaimed as I ignited my sword with fire.

Mia nodded as she started running for the tower, but then another krab appeared. She started singing as she put her hands together kneeled on the ground. She conjured up a wall, Yumi and I managed to get to her.

"Was it you who just did that?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Yes I think so," Mia answered.

"Run to the tower and hurry, but be safe please!" I exclaimed.

"Right, I will," Mia nodded.

Mia headed for the tower as Yumi and I gave ourselves an high five.

"Jeremy it's okay Mia is-" Yumi started to say, but we were thrown forward as the krab had broken the wall and devirtualized us.

 **POV Peter's**

Jim, Delmas, and Naomi arrived in the elevator.

"What is all this?" Jim asked.

"Jim don't get any closer!" I warned as Jim started walking towards us, but the brown haired female zapped him.

" **No one passes!"** The brown haired female ordered. She began to type furiously, but still another red exclamation point came up.

" **Ugh, stupid computer!"** She exclaimed in frustration.

"Peter, hang on!" Naomi exclaimed as she started running towards me.

"Naomi no!" I exclaimed. "Do not approach her please!"

Naomi stopped before reaching the brown haired female. She could see the worry in my eyes. Suddenly the green haired female had fallen to the ground, and the brown hair female stopped typing.

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" The brown haired female asked. She then noticed her sister.

"Rina, are you okay?!" The brown haired female asked as she got up from the chair. Jeremy started to wake up to.

"What's going on here? What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Delmas asked, he then looked at me. "Well Mr. Jones?"

Ulrich came up from the ladder shoot, he was surprised to see Naomi with Delmas and Jim.

"Jim, Mr. Delmas. What are you doing here? And who are you?" Ulrich asked looking at Naomi.

"Mine and Kayori's sister," I replied. "How did you get here Naomi?" I asked.

"From Sissi. She told us about this place before she was put in the ambulance. Her burns were suffer because of those freaks!" Naomi exclaimed pointing over to an unconscious Rina and her sister.

I gritted my teeth at the fact Sissi broke her promise and told Naomi, and at the fact my little sister would take things this far.

"It wasn't our fault. We didn't have control of ourselves," The sister defended.

"Oh yeah right. Insanity plea doesn't always work in court," Naomi scoffed. Yumi, Odd, and Kayori came up from the ladder. They were surprised to see what was going on. Jeremy had gotten to the computer.

"What about Mia? Is she here?" Jeremy asked.

"No sorry Jeremy, but it didn't work. She didn't materialize," Ulrich informed. Jeremy sat on the chair, saddened.

Jim seemed to be confused as he scratched his head. Mr. Delmas turned to Jeremy.

"Alright that's enough Belpois. I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me what this is about. Understand?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I think we need to inform the authorities right away," Jim said.

"Me too. This place doesn't sit right with me, and well after what those two did to me and Sissi…, they deserve a good number of years in prison," Naomi glared at them.

"It wasn't us!" The brown haired female exclaimed.

"Let's go Belpois. Kill this thing and follow me immediately." Delmas ordered as he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"No," Jeremy said sternly as he started typing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program. With a little luck, it'll work," Jeremy answered as he continued to type.

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pressed the enter the button. A big white bubble enveloped us all.

 **POV Kayori's**

Odd, Ulrich, and I were by the machine. We were somehow back on campus. Odd's and mine's hair were back to normal.

"What happened anyway? What are we doing here?" Ulrich asked as Yumi came up to us.

"But we were doing this yesterday. You don't think…" Yumi trailed off.

"Makes sense," I nodded.

We saw Jeremy and Peter pass by, as Peter looked confused for a second and then made a realization.

"Uh didn't this just happen yesterday?" Peter asked.

"Something tells me this is yesterday," I replied.

"Einstein you're a genius. Your return to the past, it works," Odd complimented.

"What's that? What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked as he got his drink from the vending machine.

"You haven't forgotten about the supercomputer? And lyoko? And my big purple cat costume huh?" Odd asked.

"You – you know all about Lyoko?" Jeremy asked surprised as he then turned towards us. "But how come?"

"That's weird. It looks like the return in time, didn't quite work on him," Yumi said.

Ulrich tossed his drink as he went over to Jeremy. He put his hand on his shoulders as we started walking.

"Come on, we're going to fill you in," Ulrich said.

 **Later that night**

We were in Jeremy's room as Odd, Ulrich, and Peter were on Jeremy's bed. Yumi and I were standing.

"But why would I not remember anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you were the only one that didn't get digitialized on Lyoko," Yumi surmised.

"Yes that could be. Well tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing, and scan myself," Jeremy said.

" _No Jeremy. We have to shut down the supercomputer, and you know it. It's too dangerous,"_ Mia reasoned.

"But Mia…" Jeremy trailed off.

" _Aelita,"_ Aelita corrected as she winked at Jeremy. _"When I went into the tower, I – I remembered my name."_

"Aelita. That's even better than Mia," Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, it suits you," I smiled.

"But what about bringing you in? I promised. Give me one more night to work it out, okay?" Jeremy asked turning to us. "I'll find a way."

We all looked at each other as Ulrich spoke.

"Okay."

"Thanks guys," Jeremy smiled.

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing," Ulrich said.

We left Jeremy as he started typing on the computer. Yet as soon as we left the room we were almost instantly greeted by the site of Sissi who looked annoyed.

"Ulrich! What are you doing here? I've been waiting here for an hour. I've never been stood up like this before!" Sissi exclaimed.

"There's always a first time," Ulrich said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm with my friends." He added and we walked away from Sissi.

"I'll make you pay. Did you hear that? Huh Ulrich?!" Sissi exclaimed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this girl Sissi. I got the idea that she's going to give us a lot of grief," Odd said as we laughed.

"Speaking of, where's Naomi?" I asked.

"Probably in your room," Peter shrugged as we left the dorm.

 **The next morning…**

 **In the lab**

"Hi," Yumi greeted.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yes. Xana," Jeremy answered.

"Xana what's that?" Odd asked.

" _A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity and it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world. It can also possess people,"_ Aelita explained.

"So the red towers, the possessed females, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko? All of that was Xana?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the tower it uses for attacks in the real world," Jeremy explained.

"That's great, and what about materializing Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I can do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous, Xana can attack at any moment," Jeremy replied.

" _Be reasonable Jeremy, we'd better just shut this thing down,"_ Aelita said.

We all sighed.

"Listen now that we know how to neutralize Xana, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower." Ulrich said.

"Mh -hmm." Jeremy nodded.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks," Odd said.

"And that way it'll give you time to try and find a way to materialize Aelita," I added.

"Can we all agree on that?" Peter asked.

Odd, Ulrich, Peter, and I looked at Yumi.

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors aren't we?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah!" Odd, Ulrich and Peter exclaimed as they gave each other fist bumps.

" _You really think you can do it?"_ Aelita asked.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. Meanwhile, let's not forget about our pact huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey relax. We all know how to keep a secret," Yumi said.

We all smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

I was in my room trying to get ahold of my thoughts. Flashes of images of a factory ran through my mind as I remembered I was attacked by a brown haired female and a green haired female. Twins, they attacked Sissi!

 _"But she was fine today… the burns completely healed! Unless…"_ I thought as I made a realization and more memory flashes flooded my mind.

"I… I remember…. everything…" I trailed off trying to hold back my tears and anger at my sister.

* * *

 **And that was XANA Awakens Part 2. As I pointed out in the previous chapter things would start to diverge from the show around this point. It looks pretty evident that XANA is much stronger now than he should be. As to why that will be revealed possibly next chapter. As for Naomi remembering events prior to RTTP well it's possible considering what the possessed character did to the computer. Now as pointed out this will actually be a short story, and as such me and LyokoWarrior decided to jump to the tail end of Season 2.** **This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying thank you, and don't forget to review! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	3. Episode 3: Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: decode9 (Me) and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is property of Moonscope. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories. And thanks to LyokoWarrior1994 for writing this. This wil be the only chapter in Third Person POV instead of First Person POV.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Aelita had been materialized to Earth and Jeremy and the others had just informed Aelita and Kayori of something after testing out the new vehicles that Jeremy programmed and running into XANA's newest monster that Odd had dubbed the Tarantula.

"Wait wait wait. So you mean with this Superscan that…" Kayori started and trailed off

"So I'm gonna live." Aelita said trailing off with a smile.

"Here, with us." Ulrich said with a smirk.

"We've already enrolled you in the school as a boarder." Odd tells her.

Yumi walks up to the pink haired girl and touched her chin "Everything's all set up; we just wanted to surprise you." She told her before embracing the girl in a hug as Kayori fumed.

"But-I-this is so wonderful, I can't believe it." Aelita said as Kayori clears her throat and Yumi breaks the hug.

Kayori stomps her foot pouting "Why didn't you guys tell me?!" she exclaimed.

Odd rubbed his neck "Umm…Well we thought about it, but umm…" Odd started trailing off and glanced to Ulrich.

"Your not that good at keeping a secret Kayori. It's just Yumi and Peter thought you might spoil the surprise for Aelita." Ulrich said to her.

"What makes you say that?" she replied arms crossed.

Yumi raised an eyebrow "Let's see maybe it's because…" Yumi started as Kayori rushed up and covered her mouth.

"Never mind. I understand why now." She says quickly doing her best to hide a blush that was starting to show.

"On the plus side she will be bunking with you and Naomi." Odd points out causing said girl's blush to darken a bit as she looked away.

"Okay while I would love for this to continue don't we have something else to discuss?" Peter says Kayori silently thanking him.

"Right you are Peter. You see I've finally figured out what it is XANA did to the supercomputer when he first possesed Sia and Rina." Jeremy says.

Ulrich nods "Let me guess it's nothing good right?" He asks.

"If by nothing good you mean bugging the return to the past program then yes." Jeremy replied.

"He bugged it! Okay well what exactly does this big do?" Kayori asked.

Jeremy pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs "From what I can tell it's made certain people immune to the return. Anyone who's been possesed by our _friend_ XANA is immune." He explained.

"Really? You sure your not wrong about this Jeremy?" Yumi asks.

Peter cringes "He's not wrong. Remember how students keep being taken out of the school for a while now?" He asks.

"Yeah. Something about stress or having a mental breakdown." Odd says.

"Makes me wonder why they haven't taken you." Ulrich joked getting a loud "Hey!" Out of Odd and a laugh out of most of the others.

"I'm serious guys. I was nearby when the last one was being taken out of the school. He was screaming about giant bugs that shoot lasers." Peter said and the group grows silent hearing him.

"...So what now?" Aelita asked.

"Well we can't shut down the supercomputer without it killing Aelita." Ulrich says.

"Not to mention we now have to deal with the fact the more people XANA possess the more people will remember." Yumi adds on.

Jeremy nods "At least until I can isolate the bug and remove it from the program." He says.

"Alright. So till then I guess we just keep fighting." Kayori says.

"How do we always get ourselves into these kind of situations?" Odd asks.

"Strangely enough I think we're all use to this kind of stuff by now." Peter says and Aelita nods in agreement.

"Well guys let's head back to the school. Last thing we need is G.I. Jim on us again." Kayori says and they all proceeded to leave the factory.

 **Fast-forward to Valentine's Day**

 _Oh what to do?_ Kayori thought, and sighs.

Kayori was up by the front of the school entrance as she waited for Yumi to show up, and when she did she noticed the younger teen pacing "Kayori? What are you doing up this way this early?" Yumi asked her.

Kayori rubbed her head "Well umm…we don't exactly get to hang out a lot, and I was thinking we could have some girl time before classes start?" Kayori said yet the way she said it seemed like more of a question than an actual statement.

Yumi smirked "You know today is Valentine's Day right? So I'm guessing that's the other reason you came up this way?" she said and Kayori's shoulders slump.

"I'm that obvious aren't I?" she then asked and Yumi nods.

"So what's the problem?" Yumi asked as she walked off to the side Kayori following after her.

Kayori glances back and forth for a moment before bringing out a gold bracelet that had pink encrusted gems in it.

Yumi admired it before looking to Kayori "You really like her don't you?" Yumi asked and Kayori nodded.

The black clad girl chuckled as Kayori frowns "Before you say anything I'm Bi." Kayori said and Yumi nods smiling.

"Well if you like her then just give to her, and be up front about your feelings." Yumi told her.

Kayori smirks "You mean like you are about your feelings about Ulrich?" She replied sweetly making both girls laugh at this.

"Yeah I guess we're both just mixed up about our feelings. I'm not really sure if Ulrich likes me." Yumi said sighing as Kayori gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm sure he feels the same way. You know I bet he is working on something special just for you." Kayori said.

Yumi nods "Thanks Kayori." She said as she then got a text on her phone, and looking over I could tell it was from Aelita asking Yumi to come to the girls bathroom.

 **In the bathroom**

Yumi observed the necklace and pendant that Aelita was now wearing as Kayori stood near them.

"Plain, but not bad." Yumi said.

"But I wonder who gave it to me." Aelita said.

"Same here." Kayori agreed.

"And why?" Aelita added.

"Umm…You do know what today is right Aelita?" Kayori asked her.

"Um, Tuesday!" Aelita replied as Kayori repressed a chuckle.

"Yes, but not just any Tuesday. It's Saint Valentine's Day! The day all lovers celebrate." Yumi explained.

"Lovers?" Wondered Aelita.

"It's a day when two people get to express their feelings for each other. Usually one gives a gift to the other as a sign of affection." Kayori said a twinge of jealousy seeping through.

"And I can guess one boy who would want to give you a present, can you?" Yumi said to her.

Aelita looks at the necklace and smiles "Yes I can." She said and ran out of the bathroom.

"I have a few ideas as to who as well." Kayori said the twinge of jealousy becoming more evident by the moment to Yumi.

 **Later in history class**

Kayori wrote her notes a tiny bit annoyed every now and then glaring up at Jeremy _Of course he would get something for her. He seems to like her to. Ugh…I should have seen this coming._ She thought a bit annoyed at her brothers roommate.

She focused on taking notes, but stopped a moment when she heard Jeremy and Odd have an outburst and the teacher quelled it.

 _Those two are going to have detention if this keeps up._ She thought.

 **Later**

Kayori and Peter were walking together and Kayori was telling Peter what happened "I really should have seen this coming shouldn't I? I mean it's obvious Jeremy also has a crush on her! And well…it looks to be the same with her." She said to him.

"Now just calm down sis. Jeremy didn't send her that necklace. That's what him and Odd were fighting about earlier." He told her.

"W-What? Then who did?!" she exclaimed.

Peter shrugged "From what he and the others think they're saying it's Odd, but Odd claims he didn't send it to her." He explained.

Kayori raised an eyebrow "Then who sent it to her? XANA?" she joked.

Pete chuckled "Yeah the odds him doing that are like the odds of Odd actually scoring a date today." Peter agreed.

 **Later after the XANA attack**

"Remind me next time I joke about XANA to keep my mouth shut…" Kayori muttered slightly annoyed by the events of the attack.

Kayori then sighs _And with how the return to the past is bugged a few people might remember this attack._

After stopping the attack and saving Aelita the group returned and Peter smashed the necklace finding a chip inside it with the eye of XANA on it.

"I better study this, you never know. I might be able to get some interesting information about XANA." Jeremy states.

Ulrich nods turning to Aelita "Anyways Aelita, from now on you don't take any presents from anyone." He said as Kayori looked about ready to pop a blood vessel.

Peter noticed this and shakes his head "That's a bit much don't you think Ulrich? I don't think XANA is going to try the same trick twice so I think it'd be safe for Aelita to take presents from others." Peter said getting a raised eyebrow from Ulrich as Peter gestures to Kayori.

"It's alright. Jeremy saved my life, and that's the nicest Valentine's Day present anyone can hope for." Aelita said with a smile the group smiling and nodding in agreement except Kayori's was much more forced, and only Peter and Yumi really know why.

 **That Night**

Aelita walked into her, Naomi, and Kayori's room which the blond haired girl was on her bed playing a game on her black handheld system while the youngest of the Jones siblings seemed to not be there at the moment.

"Come on…come one…Yes! Take that Rei!" Kayori cheered and then noticing Aelita she powered her game down and put it away.

"Hey Aelita. Where have you been?" Kayori asked.

"With Yumi. She invited me over to spend a bit of girl time together. We almost lost track of the time." Aelita said

"I thought you'd be spending time with Jeremy. You know since he saved you and all." Kayori said in a bit of a huff catching the pink haired girl off guard a bit. She then went over towards her bed and noticed a small box on it.

Aelita looked to Kayori "How long has this been here?" she asked as Kayori shrugs.

"Don't know. It's been there since I got here." She lied hiding a grin as she looked away. Curious she picked the box up and opened it. Inside was the bracelet that Kayori had shown Yumi earlier that day.

 _Put it on. Put it on. Please put it on._ Kayori thought hopefully as she watched Aelita. The pink haired girl gently took out the bracelet admiring it and puts it on and Kayori smiles.

"You know that bracelet really suits you Aelita." She said to her.

Aelita giggles "It does, but who gave it to me?" she asked as Kayori shrugs.

"Don't know maybe you have a secret admirer?" she lied, but inside she was extremely joyful and glad that Aelita seemed to like her gift.

 **Time Skip to XANA's Kiss**

"Come on Kayori. The more you put this off the tougher it's going to be later." Yumi said as she and Peter were with a rather nervous Kayori.

"I don't know. She seems rather busy, and I don't exactly want to bother her." Kayori says nervously as Peter shakes his head.

"You're trying to just make an excuse not to do it sis. Talk to her." Peter encouraged as he and Yumi walked off.

Looking towards Aelita and gathering what courage she could she headed in her direction then stopped when she saw Peter seemed to come back and was walking towards Aelita.

Aelita waved at him as he came close, and what happened next surprised Aelita and shocked Kayori. Peter pulled Aelita into a kiss that lasted for a few seconds before pulling away and walks off.

Aelita was surprised while Kayori felt her rage begin to rise "Why that no good, dirty rotten, backstabbing…" Kayori muttered as she walked heading for class.

Back a ways a bit Naomi and Sissi had just seen what happened "Wow. I never thought Peter would go for her." Sissi said as Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. That seemed just suspicious to me. Peter isn't exactly the romantic type, and he hasn't expressed any feelings for Aelita before. Not to mention that kiss was so sudden." She replied, and was actually feeling a bit bad for Kayori. While she did hate her for what was happening because of her and her friends Naomi had seen the obvious signs that Kayori had a massive crush on Aelita.

 _This must be connected to that supercomputer._ Naomi thought and knew well enough what might likely to happen in a little bit.

 **Later**

Peter noticed during classes that something seemed to be off about Kayori since after him and Yumi had encouraged her to finally ask Aelita out.

When class let out Peter waited by the door as Kayori came that way "Hey you alright Kayori? You've seemed rather…tense since me and Yumi talked to you. Did it not go well?" he asked and Kayori glared pushing him back.

"Yeah drop the act. You know what you did so nice going Pete." She said annoyed enough to use his childhood nickname.

"Whoa! What are you talking about? What did I do?" he asks as Kayori growls.

"Alright just continue to play dumb Pete. I saw you kiss Aelita!" she said and walks off annoyed.

Peter watched this surprised "Wow, and I thought I knew how to make her mad." Someone spoke and Peter turned to see it was Naomi.

"I-I didn't do it! I didn't kiss Aelita!" he said and Naomi nods.

"Yeah I actually believe you. You aren't one to try and take away Kayori's chance to finally admit her feelings to Aelita." Naomi says rolling her eyes making it clear she knew of Kayori's crush.

"Then again me and Sissi saw it happen to." She added on.

Peter grits his teeth "But I didn't…" he started.

"Then again it's not like there could be a clone running around of you. That's just crazy." Naomi cut in chuckling and Peter goes wide-eyed realizing that it wasn't crazy, and it was completely possible that there could be another him running around.

It was then that Peter's phone rung and he looked at it and saw that it was a text from Jeremy about a XANA attack "Sorry sis. I've got to go." Peter said and ran off.

He got to the park and saw that everyone was their except for Aelita and Kayori "Right, I can explain everything. All this kissing is another one of XANA's schemes." Said Jeremy

"That doesn't make any sense. He can't control us." Said Odd

"I know that, but I also know that I did not kiss Heidi, so there must be a Jeremy clone somewhere." Said Jeremy

"And a Yumi clone." Said Yumi

"And an Ulrich clone also." Said Ulrich

"Definitely there has to be a Peter clone. Kayori only ever calls me Pete when she's actually angry." Peter said.

"Right, and I bet they're just all one big polymorphic clone." Said Jeremy

"A poly-what?" asked Odd

"A polymorphic clone. It can change its appearance at will. XANA must've sent a kind of ghost that can look like anyone it wants to." Said Jeremy

"But why?" asked Yumi

"To make trouble in our group. To divide and conquer." Said Yumi

"XANA's really smart, not like us." Said Ulrich

"I guess Odd was right, jealously makes people crazy." Said Jeremy

Peter raised an eyebrow "I believe he said 'jealousy makes people go bananas'." He corrected.

"Listen, we got to go to Lyoko to solve this. Hey, where are Aelita and Kayori?" asked Odd

"Aelita's gone, and all because of me. I don't know where Kayori is though." Said Jeremy

"Oh bravo. Where did she go?" asked Ulrich

"Hmm… I think I might know." Said Jeremy

 **At the Hermitage**

Kayori patted Aelita's back helping the girl after her fight with Jeremy "It's alright. I believe you. Nicholas is the last person that you would kiss." She says and it was then both girls heard a voice call their name and turn to the doorway and saw that it was Peter and Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Peter?" I asked

"I'm really sorry Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, me too. Now I know why you were mad." Said Peter

"You're…not mad at me anymore?" asked Aelita as Kayori eyed the two cautiously

"And you know? Of course you do." Kayori said sarcastically

"Yeah, we figured it out. You see, XANA was using a polymorph that can change its appearance at will." Peter explained

"So, you really didn't kiss Heidi?" asked Aelita

"And you didn't kiss Aelita?" Kayori asked

"No, let's go now. We have to get to the factory fast." Said Jeremy

"You're not too upset with us, are you?" Peter asked.

Jeremy then grabbed Aelita and kissed her before the four took off. It wasn't long before the four were about to enter the sewers when the rest came along with an additional Peter and Jeremy.

 _You've got to be kidding me?!_ Kayori thought as she groaned.

 **After the XANA Attack.**

"For the third time it's fine Kayori. XANA is just really clever." Peter said as Kayori apologized for the fifth time since the return. They two were walking out of class like they had been earlier, and both were fine

Kayori sighs "Alright. Now though I've got something to do." Kayori said and walked off to find Aelita, but she didn't have to look long as Aelita was walking their way.

Peter grins as she saw how nervous Kayori suddenly started to get "I'll just leave you two alone. Remember what me and Yumi have told you." He said and walked off.

"Umm…Hey Aelita!" Kayori called out waving at her and the pink haired girl walks over.

"Hi Kayori. Is there something wrong?" she asked as Kayori shakes her head.

"N-No. I-I just wanted t-to talk with you." Kayori said nervously rubbing her arm.

Aelita noticed her getting nervous "You s-see Aelita…umm…I have been…" Kayori starts and groans.

"Ugh…I'm no good at this!" she exclaimed surprising Aelita and then turns to her.

"I've have had a crush on you for a while Aelita, but I've never really had a chance to tell you." Kayori says eyes closed.

"Then the bracelet?" Aelita asked and Kayori nods her head.

"Yeah. It was my Valentine's Day gift to you." Kayori said and sighs turning away.

"I can understand if you don't like me that me, and well I know you probably like Jeremy more." She adds on.

Aelita sighs "Yes I do like Jeremy, but I like him as more of a brother." She told Kayori.

Kayori glanced back "Really?" she asked and Aelita nods

"I'm not sure about how I feel towards you Kayori. You were there for me today when I needed someone to talk to, and you helped me adjust to being on Earth." Aelita said.

Kayori rubs her neck "I'll admit the day you were finally materialized here was a handful. Especially with how Naomi acted that day." Kayori said to her and then lets out a sigh.

"That aside I really do like you so would you maybe umm…like to go to a movie sometime? Just the two of us?" Kayori asked.

Aelita giggled and Kayori blushed "Are you asking me out on a date?" Aelita said playfully.

"Y-Yeah." Kayori said nodding.

Aelita smiled "Yes. I'm guessing it would be this weekend?" Aelita asked and Kayori nods.

"I-I thought you said you didn't know how you feel towards me?" Kayori then states.

Aelita blushed "I really don't, but I-I might have some feelings for you. I say we let things go as they are, and in the end if we don't feel the same way then we can just be friends." Aelita says and Kayori nods.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." Kayori said

* * *

 **And that's the end of that one. I hope you all enjoy this Easter gift.** **This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying thank you, and don't forget to review! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	4. Episode 4: Is Anybody Out There?

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 **POV Kayori's**

It's been weeks since Xana had taken our forms and kissing everybody we knew, to make us jealous. On top of that the most recent attacks that have been occurring have gotten more and more students put into a mental hospital. Looking around the classroom, there were at least ten of us compared to the original attendance. Rina and Sia had gotten jobs at the school, to help with the absent of teachers, since some of them were victims too. The bells rung signaling class was over. Rina stopped writing on the chalkboard.

"Please be safe everyone, and don't forget to check in with the nurse before you go home for the weekend," Rina said.

"And please be sure to complete all assignments by Monday," Sia added.

 **Later that night**

"And just a reminder, in the evening there are no boys allowed in the girls dorm. Any boy discovered and there will be consequences. Now as many of you know a lot of your friends have been sent to a … facility to recover from their breakdowns," Sia spoke.

"Yeah, I wonder why they had them in the first place," Naomi scoffed and I caught a glance of her looking over at me and Aelita with a glare.

I looked at her curiously as Aelita did the same, we looked back at Sia and Rina.

"But nevertheless, please be sure to follow all of the rules. This school is here for you, and we're here in case anybody needs help," Rina said.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired," One of the girls complained as she yawned loudly and rudely. I rolled my eyes as Aelita sighed shaking her head.

"I miss Milly and Tamia. Their kadic news was so good. Too bad they had to go pyscho on us. Talking about the school crumbling and a giant teddy bear. I just hope they get better," Another girl commented.

"We all miss the ones that have been affected. And Uh yes of course. That's all for tonight," Sia nodded as the girls were dismissed to their rooms. Aelita and I, holding each others hands and keeping close. Sia and Rina passed by us and headed into their rooms while Aelita and I went into our room.

Though there is a change I've had to deal with these past few weeks. That of my sister leaving our shared dorm room to bunk with Sissi. She became much more distant than usual, and then one day she decided to request to change rooms.

That left me and Aelita to share the room, but I didn't exactly mind since the two of us have been 'officially' dating for the past couple weeks.

I glanced over watching Naomi go into Sissi's room.

 _Why are you acting like this Naomi? Why...why do you seem to hate me so much?_ I thought before walking into our shared bedroom.

"Do you think Naomi knows?" Aelita asked as she goes into her bed.

"There's no way, she could right?" I asked back going into my bed.

"It's a possibility. I mean the first return trip was at the factory, and she was there. She was in the eye of the hurricane, so to say," Aelita answered.

"But she wasn't scanned. How could that be?" I asked concerned and worried.

"I'm not sure. I'm just suggesting… but if Naomi does know things are going to get more complicated than they are now," Aelita replied.

"That's true… well good night Aelita. Sweet dreams," I smiled doing my best to hide the worry starting to take root in my mind.

"Thanks, you too," Aelita smiled back as I turned the light off.

 **Later that night**

Startling out of my sleep, I woke up from screaming that could be heard from upstairs. Aelita seemed to be in a deep sleep, and I quietly put my slippers on. I opened the door and left as I ran upstairs to see Jim yelling as he was floating in midair! Jeremy, Peter, and Ulrich were shocked as well as Odd and Sissi came out from Odd's room.

Sissi screamed as Jim fell down.

"Jim!" we all exclaimed as we ran over to him. Sissi ran away, we helped Jim up.

 _That's not something you see every day,_ I thought in surprise.

"You okay Jim?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright," Jim answered sounding a bit startled.

Something started to make a strange noise, almost like it was moaning.

"What's that noise?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting closer," Odd replied.

"And this is why I don't watch horror movies. The paranormal freaks me out," Peter shuddered.

"That makes two of us. Why Naomi likes them I never know." I said in agreement.

Odd was pulled as he started to be dragged by the unknown entity.

"Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed as he tried to grab his arm. Peter grabbed Ulrich's arm as they tried to help Odd, but he continued to be dragged by the unknown entity. Jeremy ran to grab the fire hose as I tried to catch up to Peter. Ulrich, Peter, and I tried to pull out from the entity's grasp, but it wouldn't budge. Jeremy turned the fire hose knob as it sprayed the entity. The entity looked pixelated as it went in and out, it disappeared. Odd was relieved as Ulrich helped him out.

"You saw that right? The monster de-pixelized when I hit it," Jeremy pointed out.

"It's got to be one of Xana's," Odd figured.

"Why didn't the super scan pick it up then?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy puts down the fire hose.

"I wish I knew. We'd better head to the factory. Let's get Aelita," Jeremy replied.

"Right," Peter nodded.

 **A few minutes later**

We arrived at mine and Aelita's room. Ulrich dialed Yumi.

"There's a big emergency. Meet us at the factory," Ulrich informed.

"Mind if I wake her up? She was having a deep sleep," I mentioned as I looked at Jeremy.

"That's fine. We have to make it quick," Jeremy said as he fixed his glasses.

I opened the door as I closed it. I walked to Aelita's bed, as I ruffled her hair a little.

"Kayori?" Aelita asked as she stretched.

"Aelita." I smiled. "There's-" I was about to say when Xana's specter managed to lift me into the air. I started to scream a little as it dropped me onto the ground.

"Kayori!" Aelita exclaimed.

It continued to pin me to the ground as I tried to fight it. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Peter entered the room. I continued to fight it as Peter grabbed what looked like a ruler, and used it to attack the specter. He did it just in time as the specter managed to grab its arms around my neck. The specter de-pixelized as it vanished. I coughed trying to catch my breath. Aelita got up from her bed as she took my hand, and Peter took my other hand helping me up.

"Hey this is, no time to hang around," Peter joked.

"He's right, we need to get going," Jeremy said.

"I just hope Jim doesn't mention anything about this. I don't want him sent away." Peter says and Aelita looks to me.

"I'll tell you as we go babe." I said and we left the room.

We started running as we eventually made it to the park. Odd pulled the grate as he opened it. Odd climbed down first, followed by Aelita, then myself.

"Hurry it's coming," Ulrich informed as I continued to climb down the ladder. Jeremy climbed down as Peter did next, Ulrich managed to make it as he closed the grate. We waited for him as he climbed down.

 **At the factory**

The elevator opened as Yumi had already arrived, she appeared to be waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Yumi asked.

"Xana's attacking us. But the super scan didn't detect anything," Jeremy informed as we went over to the computer.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"No," she answered.

"Wrong answer," Ulrich said.

Jeremy sat on the chair as he started typing. He opened up a window on the computer and started typing.

"Hey that's weird. Xana's managed to corrupt the super scan. First the return trip and now this. I don't like this at all. What's he planning?" Jeremy asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Aelita answered.

"That's for sure," I added frowning

Jeremy continued typing as he found out something.

"There's an activated tower. But it can't detect it," Jeremy said.

"Right. So what do we do now?" Peter asked as he, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, came over to us.

"Yumi, Aelita, Kayori. Get to sector five as quickly as you can and try to fix the super scan. Odd, Ulrich, and Peter: in the mean time you can check out the other sectors," Jeremy said. "With a little luck you'll be able to spot the activated tower."

"Negative. The specter will strike back soon. I'm staying with you," Ulrich decided.

"Me too," Peter nodded.

"Well okay." Jeremy agreed.

 **In the scanner room**

" _I'll launch the process._ _Sorry Odd, but ladies first,"_ Jeremy said joking.

"No problemo Einstein," Odd said as Aelita, Yumi, and I stepped into our scanners.

" _Transfer Aelita, Transfer Kayori, Transfer Yumi."_ Jeremy started.

The light in the scanner envolped me as Jeremy then said

" _Virtualization!"_

The three of us were virtualized onto Lyoko's desert sector as we landed. We looked up to see Odd being virtualized as he landed.

"Nice to see you without your pajamas on," Yumi said.

"Hm, nice of you to notice," Odd smiled. He looked at us as he then looked at the ground.

"Jeremy. I'm going to need a –" Odd started but his purple overboard was materialized.

"Okay, forget it," Odd said as he hopped onto the overboard. He hovered into the air.

"Later!" Odd exclaimed waving his hand as he flew away on his overboard.

Aelita, Yumi, and I started running to the edge of the sector. We managed to get to the edge.

"Can you bring up the transporter Jeremy?" I asked.

" _It's on the way,"_ Jeremy answered.

The white transporter hovered down as it opened and took us.

 _Thinking back to when we had first discovered sector five as Xana's home, we thought it was a good discovery. That all the data he had on himself and his creations would help us somehow to fix the return trip. But there was something about this sector and on this particular day, that I remember clearly…._

The transporter had finally released us as the room continued to spin. The room stopped spinning, as the door opened.

" _The countdown has started. Remember you only have three minutes to find the key,"_ Jeremy reminded.

We continued running down the corridor. We made it to the end as it was a wide room with a big open space. There were ceiling blocks on the ceiling, almost like the blocks were hanging upside down. Aelita had spotted the key, she pointed over to it.

"I see the key," Aelita said.

We started running towards it as we stopped.

"This is way too easy," I commented reading my sword.

"Yeah. This is too good to be true," Yumi agreed.

The floor started to go down. Yumi started to walk, but by doing so she almost fell. Aelita grabbed her by her gi, as she managed to pull Yumi up. Part of the floor had also gone up. Yumi and I started jumping as we made it to the top level. Aelita ran as she jumped up and held her arms up, she screamed. She managed to make it to the level we were on.

"Kayori, Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed as Yumi and I helped Aelita up. Panting in relief, we noticed that the entire floor but the block we were on, was gone.

"Jeremy how much time do we have left?" Aelita asked.

There was no response from Jeremy, Peter, or Ulrich.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked. There was still no response.

We heard moaning as we looked down on one side of the block, a creeper had shown up. Looking on the other sides, we could see there were more creepers.

"This is getting creepy," Yumi commented.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fight them," I said as I took out my sword. I ignited my sword with my fire as I readied it.

"Hiya!" Yumi exclaimed as she threw her fan at a creeper that had shot at her. The fan was hit by the laser. I swung my sword as the fire flew down the block, burning two creepers. I put my sword away in its sheath, Yumi caught her fan.

"Ugh, I must be jinxed," Yumi groaned.

"Wait, I have an idea," Aelita mentioned.

"What's the idea?" I asked.

"You'll see," Aelita answered as she smiled. Aelita started to sing as she kneeled down and folded her hands together.

Aelita managed to materialize part of a floor for us.

"Alright, I get it," Yumi smiled as she walked towards Aelita.

"I gotta say babe, I love that brain of yours," I smiled as Aelita smiled back, and if it was somehow capable I swear she was blushing.

"Thanks," Aelita said as we walked to the small platform.

We jumped onto the platform just as a creeper had gotten on onto the block we were just on. Several more creepers had gotten onto the block as Yumi started to use her telekinesis to move the floor. The creepers fired at us as I took my sword out. I blocked the lasers as I Yumi continued to move the floor. The creepers kept firing at the floor got closer to the mechanism. Yumi pressed the mechanism as it lit up and turned into the eye of Lyoko. However, instead of opening a new path for us, nothing had happened.

"Shouldn't something be happening here?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. Yumi looked at the corridor's entrance we had entered from, as it was still opened.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed as she hit the mechanism.

"Concentrate. There's still time to get out of here," Aelita reassured.

Yumi nodded as she used her telekensis to move the floor back to the creepers. I took my sword out as Yumi took her fans out. We blocked the lasers as we hovered above the creepers. Yumi and I were hit as we fell off from the platform. We flew down as the creepers continued to fire at us. I ignited my fire powers in both of my hands as Yumi hopped on the creepers heads. I flew back onto the platform as Yumi jumped into the air, we landed on the platform. Yumi put her fans back into her pockets. She used her telekinesis again as she moved it to the corridor's entrance.

Aelita, Yumi, and I hopped off the platform. We started running back where the teleporter had dropped us off. Aelita made it to the entrance as Yumi and I continued running.

"Come on you two can make it!" Aelita encouraged.

The corridor continued to close as we continued running. We had almost made it to Aelita, but we were too late as the corridor crushed us. We were devirtualized.

 **In the scanner room**

The scanners opened. Yumi and I were too exhausted from being crushed as we were on the floor. We soon heard another scanner opening as someone came over to us. I managed to open my eyes, as I saw it was Odd.

"Aelita… she's all alone in sector five…" I trailed off worried.

"Get to her. Hurry up," Yumi said as Odd nodded. Odd climbed up the ladder shoot. I tried to get up as my body continued to feel the aftermath of being crushed.

 **A few minutes later**

 **In the lab**

Yumi and I had managed to recover as we were now by Jeremy. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were with us as well.

"Since we didn't managed to fix the super scan, we have no choice. We have to launch the return in time," Jeremy decided as he started typing

"I really hope Jim doesn't remember and go psychotic," Peter said.

"Me neither. I for one like Jim as our gym teacher," I agreed.

"Return to the past now," Jeremy said as he entered the program. A big white bubble enveloped us all.

 **That same night**

There was a knock on the door, waking Aelita and I up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jeremy. We have a problem. We need to head to factory," Jeremy answered as we both got up.

"Is it Xana again?" Aelita asked as she got out of her bed.

"We're not sure what it is. But there was a power surge in the factory. It can't be good," Jeremy explained.

"We'll be right out," I said.

 _As we had run to the factory once again, we all had worried looks. Yumi managed to get out from her parents' house as she met up with us on the bridge._

"What do you think this power surge is?" Yumi asked as we could see the lights going in and out. It stopped at the power came back on.

"We'll find out a minute," Jeremy said.

 **In the lab**

 _We had made it to the lab as everything appeared normal. This night… this night is where everything changed. If I could go back in time I would prevent this night from ever happening… maybe then things would be different…_

"There's nothing here," I said.

"That can be. Nothing wouldn't cause the power to go crazy like it just did," Peter said.

"He's right," Jeremy agreed.

"Maybe it was one of those storms that messed with the power?" Odd asked.

"There would have been some sort of sign if weather had messed with the factory," Jeremy replied.

"There's one place we haven't checked," Ulrich said.

 _Maybe then I wouldn't have lost everything..._

We looked at him.

"The scanners," Ulrich said.

"Right. Let's go," Aelita nodded. We climbed down to the scanners as we could see one of them had opened.

 _We didn't realize at the time that what was inside the scanner would change our lives forever…_

We looked into the scanner to see a boy had appeared. He appeared in black clothes, with black hair. He was unconscious.

"Who is he?" Aelita asked.

 _The boy had woken up, as if somehow Aelita's voice had woken him up. We got into a fighting stance, as we thought we would need to fight him._

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" The boy groaned as he stepped out of the scanner. He opened his eyes which were brown, he looked at us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't take a step further," Ulrich warned.

"I don't know what happened… I can't remember…. But I think my name is Taios…" Taios trailed off as we looked at him curiously.

 _Taios had arrived and our fates were sealed._

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, and the introduction of Taios as well as the other things going on. With the Super Scan bugged locating tower are going to be much more of a hassle, and students as well as teachers are being hospitalized for their mental breakdowns. Honestly though out of all of the teachers Jim might have been a good thing. As for the Taios situation that will be explained as the story continues. This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior saying please Read and Review! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	5. Episode 5: Franz Hopper

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 **POV Kayori's**

It had been days since Taios had arrived on Earth, and had enrolled in Kadic Academy joining us. He was given the room next to Jeremy and Peter's. Due to the decreased number of students that continued to go insane from remembering Xana attacks, Taios didn't need any documentation to get into the school.

They were more than glad to welcome him to the school. A few more days would pass before anything else would likely happen.

 _Looking back now it shouldn't have been that easy for him to get into the school. He didn't want us to make transcripts or anything to actually link him to Earth. I should have realized what more could have been going on with these last few attacks._

 **Late at night**

I had woken up to my cell phone ringing, Aelita waking up as well. I groaned grabbing my phone, and I looked at the ID on it to see that it was Jeremy.

I opened my phone "Yes Jeremy?" I asked as I yawned.

" _Head to the factory, there are five activated towers. Bring Aelita,"_ Jeremy said a twinge of panic in his voice.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed loudly before I then covered my mouth and whispered

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes. The super scan confirmed it. We'll need all the help we can get… Taios is coming with us."_ he says sounding a bit uncertain.

"Right," I nodded as I hung up.

"What's the matter? Activated tower?" Aelita asked.

"Try five," I replied solemnly, but confused at the same time. For XANA to do something like this it must be planning something big.

Aelita's eyes widened, surprised.

 **At the factory**

The elevators doors had lifted, we were still waiting for Yumi. I had noticed that Taios didn't seem tired or concerned.

"You sure seem confident for your first mission…" I trailed off.

"Something tells me I think I'll be fine," Taios said.

"Uh huh…" I trailed off.

"I think Kayori is right to worry. I've got a bad feeling about this one," Jeremy said.

"No, relax Einstein. We'll take out your five towers in no time," Odd reassured.

Yumi lowered herself down with the rope.

"I got here as quickly as I could," Yumi said.

"No worries. You're here," Peter said as she nodded. We walked into the elevator. Jeremy pressed the button to go down, and it did, and as soon as we reached the main room it opened.

We were all surprised to see someone in Jeremy's chair, just typing away on the keyboard. The person in the chair turned around. He appeared to be an old man with glasses, with a lab coat, and a red shirt.

"Ah, there you are. I've been expecting you," The man said.

We all looked at each other confused while the man continued typing.

"That Xana. Locks the door, but leaves the window wide open," The man said as one window which contained the activated tower, disappeared. Jeremy walked up to him.

"Uh – uh – but I mean – what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked as the man continued.

"I'm deactivating the towers of course. I've also managed to fix the bug in the return trip program," The man replied.

"Huh?!" We all exclaimed mostly in surprise as Taios stayed silent.

"It was quite simple really. Now no one will go insane," The man continued.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I listened of course," The man replied.

"You deactivated the towers? Without going to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," The man chuckled.

"But – who are you?" Aelita asked.

The man stopped typing as he looked at Aelita, surprised.

"What haven't you understood yet? I'm Franz Hopper," Franz revealed.

We all gasped, shocked.

"I'm the one that created Lyoko and Xana too. But then I lost control of it. In the very beginning it was a program that I designed, to counter a military project. Based on a multi agent system," Franz explained.

"Well what about me? And do you know where Taios came from? He had arrived in the scanner just about a week ago," Aelita said.

"I created the both of you. To be the guardians of Lyoko. Should something have ever happened to you, he would appear to help, but it seems Taios arrived sooner rather than later. Yet it's quite alright. I never thought I would see you two in flesh and blood," Franz smiled.

Aelita and Taios smiled.

"But then where have you been for these last few years?" Ulrich asked.

"And why appear now?" Peter asked.

"Well let's say I was a kind of… prisoner," Franz answered as Yumi gasped.

"Who managed to escape, and I'm here to help. Xana has become too powerful for its own good."

"What now then?" Yumi asked.

"We've got to destroy Xana once and for all," Franz replied.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"We'd love to. But Xana has given Aelita a bug. If we switch the supercomputer off, then Aelita switches off too," Jeremy explained as I grabbed my girlfriend's hand carefully.

"And we really don't want to lose her." Peter added.

Franz looked at Aelita then back to Jeremy.

'We'll find the anti-virus. You'll see," Franz reassured as he continued typing.

"Sure. But how?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, that my young man is why I came. As I've said, I'm here to help," Franz said as he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy smiled.

 **Later that night**

Taios had remained quiet, he seemed to be in deep thought as we made our way to our rooms.

"You know… if you need to talk to anyone we're here if you need us," I offered.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Just weird knowing you're an artificial intelligence," Taios shrugged as we went upstairs.

 **The next day**

It was morning when we went by to Jeremy's room. As Odd opened the door as he laughed lightly and we took notice Jeremy was on the phone with, who I assumed was one of his parents.

"Happy Birthday Einstein!" We all exclaimed laughing as Jeremy turned around. We all lightly tapped his shoulder, Ulrich and Peter gave us a soft punch to his shoulders.

"Uh yeah sure. Okay dad, I have to go. My friends just came in, talk to you soon," Jeremy said hanging up.

"Here a present," Odd said as he handed Jeremy his purple wrapped present and Jeremy looked at it.

"What are you waiting for?" Ulrich asked.

"Go on, open it," I insisted.

Odd laughed as Jeremy unwrapped the present. The present contained a drawing of all of us including Kiwi, but it didn't include Taios.

"Wow! It's great," Jeremy complimented looking up to us.

"Yeah! And I drew it for memory. I couldn't put Taios in it because he's only just arrived after it was drawn," Odd explained.

"It's okay Odd. I'm sure he understands," Jeremy nodded.

"And since Odd drew it, you can imagine how much effort it took." Ulrich joked as we all couldn't help but laugh Odd included.

"Thanks everyone. Hey, how about going over to the factory now? I can't wait to see Franz again" Jeremy then said.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Peter nodded.

We all nodded in agreement.

 **In the lab**

Taios had arrived with us, he pressed the button to open the elevator. Jeremy had brought up the virtualization process, and Franz seemed surprised.

"You use the scanners to virtualize human beings?" Franz asked sounding just as surprised as he looked.

"Well… yes. It's the only way we can find to deactivate towers to Lyoko," Jeremy explained.

"The virtualization process was not ready for that yet. It's a very dangerous procedure, with serious side effects," Franz explained sounding concerned.

"Such as?" Yumi asked.

"Cell degeneration," Franz answered.

We all looked at each other with concern. Peter, Ulrich, and Odd went down to the scanner room. From the computer Franz scanned them.

"Odd seems okay," Franz said as he started typing away. There were plus signs on Odd, and Ulrich.

"Ulrich too," Franz continued. Franz got to Peter and things didn't look too good, a red plus sign was shown on the screen.

"But Peter…" Franz trailed.

"No…" I covered mouth in surprised, shocked for my brother. After us girls were scanned, it was revealed that there was something wrong with Yumi too.

 **The next day**

"I can't believe it, what a nightmare," Yumi said as she touched her head. Peter sighed a bit depressed from the news, he touched his head too.

"Nice one Einstein. Doctor shrank transplants animal limbs onto human beings. But compared to you, he's small time," Odd said.

Jeremy's arms were crossed, he was still contemplating the news himself.

"I couldn't have known. Yumi… Peter… I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"You're sorry? Well that's not going to help cure Yumi and Peter," Ulrich said and I frowned. It wasn't fair everyone was blaming Jeremy for something he didn't know could happen. It's just not right or fair to him.

"Yumi… Peter…" Jeremy said as he stepped closer to them. Yumi got up from the bench.

"Leave me alone Jeremy, I need to be by myself. You coming Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Peter?" I asked as he nodded. He got up and started to leave and I looked to Aelita.

"Aelita do you mind?" I asked.

"No go on," Aelita nodded as I followed Peter.

"You know it's not Jeremy's fault right?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"I don't know what to think right now…" Peter trailed off.

 **Later that night**

 **In the cafeteria**

We were in the cafeteria, having some dinner. But Ulrich and Odd weren't in the mood to eat, and that was saying something for Odd.

"I'm sure there's a way to cure Yumi and Peter," Jeremy said as he ate a meatball.

"We don't even know what's wrong with them," Odd said.

"I'll figure it out. I promise I will," Jeremy nodded.

"I think you've done enough damage as it is," Ulrich scolded.

"What do you mean by that? That everything has been my fault right from the start?" Jeremy asked.

"You're the brains in this outfit. Einstein," Ulrich answered as I frowned. Naomi and Sissi looked at us from the table ahead, curious to the conversation we were having.

Jeremy got up as he left the table, Aelita and I got up as well.

"You know Ulrich if it weren't for the scanners, I wouldn't be here," Aelita said as she walked away.

"Consider that Ulrich. The scanners and Jeremy have done much good for us." I added on glaring at the two and then followed after my girlfriend.

 **Late at night**

I looked over to Aelita as I looked back to the ceiling on my side of the room. I couldn't help but sigh as my thoughts were troubled for the concern of my brother's health and the health of one of my best friends.

I tried to close my eyes to go to sleep.

 **The next day**

 **Early that morning**

We were in the factory, and were told by Yumi that she had received a call from Franz about some good news. Peter pressed the button to open the elevator.

"I now know how to program the anti-virus which will free you from Xana. All I need now is the data from sector five," Franz said as he continued typing. We walked up to him.

"Great. We'll go and get it then," Aelita said. Everyone but Peter and I smiled, suspicious of Taios.

"I thought the scanners were too dangerous to use?" Jeremy asked with his arms crossed. He walked over to us.

"If we want to get to sector five, then we have no choice," Franz answered.

"It'll be our final mission," Odd said.

"Great. Then what am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked.

"If I were you, I'd stay out of the way," Franz answered.

"But it's not fair. Everyone blames me for everything, and after all we all turned on the supercomputer back on together," Jeremy said. Franz turned the chair to Jeremy.

"Perhaps. But you were the one who played the sorcerer's apprentice. You're the one who put his friends lives at risk, and you're the one that let Xana destroy my diary." Franz turned the chair, as he continued to type.

"Fine. I get it," Jeremy said as he started walking.

"Jeremy wait," Peter said. "We need you."

"He's right Jeremy. Please, don't go," Aelita pleaded.

Jeremy shook his head as he closed the elevator. The elevator started to go up.

"Let's get going then, I can't wait for my first mission!" Taios exclaimed happily.

"Off to the scanner room then," Franz ordered as he began typing.

 **In the scanner room**

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stepped into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi , Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd. Virtualization,"_ Franz said through the intercom.

The scanners reopened as I stepped into the middle scanner. Taios and Peter stepped into the other scanners.

" _Transfer: Kayori. Scanner, Virtualization,"_ A white light enveloped me in the scanners as I was virtualized directly into sector five. The room continued to spin. Taios and Peter were soon virtualized. Taios's outfit consisted of a black vest with grey straps. The straps lead to a strange mark on his vest. Under his vest consists of a green and orange shirt. His pants are a mixture of orange, blue, and green. As for his shoes they have yellow stripe, with a blue part at the front of it. Strangely enough, he didn't carry a weapon.

"Hey. We've arrived directly into sector five," Ulrich said.

" _Of course. It's a direct access. The transporter's a little… outdated,"_ Franz explained.

"Cool," Odd said.

"Helpful," I added as I nodded.

"Hey Franz. Why don't I have a weapon?" Taios asked as he just noticed he was missing one.

" _It appears you can materialize it. Try to form a weapon in your mind, and it'll appear. You also have armor should you need it."_

Taios closed his eyes as his weapon started to materialize. It's appears to be some sort of blade with a firey orange dragon like structure, connected to a golden chakram, followed by the cross guard and the grip. The final part of the sword has a pom mel, and a silver penny sized diamond attached to it.

"Neat blade," Taios commented as he dematerialized it.

The room finally stopped spinning as the door to the corridor opened. We started running into the corridor.

" _The countdown has begun. Clean up, and I'll send Aelita over,"_

"Alright," Yumi said as Ulrich had gone ahead with his super speed. We made it to the end of the corridor, we were surprised to see the amount of creepers in the room.

"Franz. I don't mind cleaning up, but we're going to need some industrial strength's detergent," Odd said as Ulrich took his sword out. I took out my sword, as Taios rematerialized his sword. Peter got his shield and sword out.

" _No problem. I programmed you some new weapons. Also, peter for you I think you're more of an archer than a swordsman,"_ Peter's sword dematerialized along with his shield as he was given a quilt full of arrows attached to his back and a red bow.

"Thanks Franz," Peter smiled as he took out his bow and attached an arrow to it.

"Uh Franz… I don't see what's new about this," Odd said as we looked at our weapons and he looked at his hands. The creepers got in line as they started to charge their lasers. Odd fired a laser arrow off, destroying one creeper. The arrow flew in the air to a creeper on a block, then to another creeper.

"Woo hoo!" Odd exclaimed. "Homing darts!"

Another creeper charged it's laser as Peter released an arrow. The arrow flew and hit the creeper, causing it to explode. We dodged the incoming lasers from the other creepers. Using my sword I swung it as it unleashed not only fire, but lightning as well. Causing a shock wave which destroyed three other creepers.

"Save some for me!" Taios exclaimed as he swung his sword. As his swung his sword a strange white light was unleashed, as two more creepers were destroyed.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked as he continued to dodge the lasers.

" _Apparently Taios has magic_ _abilities_ ," Franz explained surprising a few of us. Then again considering what our abilities normally are then it's not so farfetched. Plus, Franz did program him.

Ulrich ran over to two creepers as he dodged their lasers. He slashed them in half as they exploded. Yumi threw her fan as it slashed three creepers. She caught her fan as Ulrich slashed another creeper.

"There's the key!" Ulrich exclaimed as he saw the key on the wall.

"I'm on it!" Taios exclaimed. He started running as he ran with his sword.

Two creepers came out the corridor as Odd and Peter fired their weapons at them. Missing, Yumi threw her fans at the creepers, they exploded.

"Taios, are you almost to the key?" Peter asked as he looked at Ulrich helping Taios with some creepers.

"Almost got it," Taios answered as he and Ulrich dodged the lasers. Ulrich charged his sword as he swung it, unleashing an immense amount of energy, destroying the creepers. Taios used his magic as he levitated from the ground and onto the block. He pressed the button, as the key lights up and it forms the lyoko sign. The wall opened.

" _Well done Taios."_

Yumi and I continued to block the lasers from two pairs of creepers as they tried to attack us. Yumi used one fan, while looking at her hands.

"Oh lay," Yumi said.

"This is just too easy," I agreed as I blocked the lasers with my sword. Odd jumped over to us as Peter ran up to us. He attached two arrows as the creepers stopped firing. Odd shot his laser arrows upward at the other two creepers. Peter released his arrows, as the arrows and laser arrows hit the creepers at the same time. The two pair of creepers exploded.

"It's almost too easy. I want more creepers," Odd said.

"We should get doing while we can," Peter argued.

"I agree," I nodded.

We ran where the wall opened as we entered another room. The room had an empty space and on the other side, was where we needed to be. Two more creepers appeared, as we looked behind us seeing another creeper.

"Hey. You want to make this a contest? Whoever gets the most wins," Odd said as Ulrich chuckled. Odd and Peter got in front of the creeper behind us, as we concentrated on the other two. Odd readied his laser arrows as he tried to fire. Peter reached for an arrow in his quilt, but looking, I saw they had vanished. We all got ready in a fighting stance, but our weapons, including Taios's started to dematerialize!

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich grunted.

"Franz. What's happening?" Taios asked.

The creeper shot at Ulrich in the stomach, then at Taios. The laser caused them to spark.

"Something's wrong," Odd realized.

Odd dodged the laser as he jumped down to ledge below us. He almost fell but got back on his feet.

"Let's get out of here!" Odd insisted.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I jumped down too. Peter, Taios, Ulrich, and Yumi jumped down as well. We started running as the creepers continue to fire at us.

"I get the feeling, we've been double crossed," Yumi said.

Ulrich used his super speed as he jumped onto the steps. Taios, Yumi, Odd, and I followed after him as we jumped onto each of them. We ran into the next room.

"Bye, bye!" Odd exclaimed as he caught up to me. We finally got out of the corridor as we entered the new room.

"Well? What now?" Ulrich asked.

"Franz. We need help!" Odd exclaimed.

"Not Franz," I shook my head.

"Xana," Yumi pointed to the activated tower.

"This must be the surprise," Odd said.

"So what do we from here? Maybe I should try deactivating it?" Taios asked.

"Do you think you can?" Peter asked.

"I'm an A.I. like Aelita. So I should be able-" Taios answered but was interrupted by lasers. We barely managed to dodge them. I saw Odd dodge another laser as I managed to dodge one myself.

"Peter, tag team?" I asked as we got in front of a creeper.

"Got it," Peter replied. Peter got behind the creeper as he jumped on it. I kicked the creeper with a upper cut as I then kicked it down, Peter jumped off in time before it exploded. I saw Odd knock out his own creeper.

"Nice work!" I complimented.

"You too!" Odd exclaimed back.

Yumi cartwheeled over to Ulrich and Taios, as she dodged some lasers. Ulrich looked happy to see Yumi, but this caught him off guard as he was shot again. Taios and Yumi ran as they jumped into the air and kicked the creepers. Peter and I, ran over to help Odd out. He got into a boxing stance as the creeper growled, Odd imitated it. He then shrugged. He taunted the creeper to come over to him, as it did. He dodged the laser then punched the creeper in the face. Peter kicked the creeper in the back, as I kicked it in the side. Odd punched the creeper again, but he got shot as he fell down to the ground.

"Odd, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm – I'm fine," Odd answered.

The creeper turned its attention towards us, as it fired the lasers. We dodged them. Ulrich came over as he jumped over the ledge and kicked the creeper in the face. The creeper got back up as it readied itself to fire another laser at us. Taios jumped over the ledge and kicked the creeper, while in mid air, causing the creeper to fall.

"Chao!" Odd exclaimed saluting the creeper.

"I had that one you know," Ulrich said.

"Yeah I know," Taios shrugged smiling. We turned to see Yumi facing another creeper as even more creepers arrived as they pushed us back. We didn't have anymore room, otherwise we'd fall off! Talk about living on the edge!

"I didn't think this would be how it would all end… now I know..." Yumi trailed off. "This is it…"

"It's been great…" I trailed off.

The creepers fired at us as we continued to dodge the lasers. They started to close in on us. They fired our lasers, as we were all hit. Ulrich, Taios, and Peter took the worse of it.

"No!" Yumi and I exclaimed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried.

"They- they can't be…." Odd trailed.

"Peter…." I trailed off.

" _Come on! Don't be so pessimistic you guys!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy?!" Yumi and I exclaimed in relief.

" _Yes! I'm back! Come on, let's start over!"_

Yumi's fans were materialized as she threw them at the creepers. My sword was materialized as well, as I ran at a creeper and slashed it. The creepers exploded. Odd fired his laser arrow as it hit the remaining creeper, it then exploded. Odd laughed.

"Nothing like my trusty old gear."

"You said it," I agreed giving a small smile.

"What about the others?" Yumi asked.

"Is… is Peter okay?" I asked.

" _All is well, I managed to reprogram the materialization just in time. They're all home, safe and sound."_

"Thank goodness…" I trailed off.

" _All we have to do now is deactivate the tower. I'm sending you Aelita."_

Yumi and I were shot from behind, as Odd was shot from behind. A creeper had managed to fire a laser at him. Yumi threw her fan at the creeper, as I summoned a fire ball in my hand. I threw it as I laid down on the floor. Yumi made a direct hit, but my fire ball missed. Yumi and I got up as Odd fired a laser arrow at another creeper, it exploded. I summoned two fire balls in my hand as I threw them at the manta, but they missed. Aelita soon arrived.

"Hurry! Jeremy's in trouble!"

Aelita saw the distant from the edge to the tower. She started to back up.

"Babe. What are you doing?" I asked worried. Sure enough, Aelita ran as she jumped off the edge.

"Aelita!" Odd and I exclaimed as she then jumped onto the manta and dived into the tower. The tower turned blue.

 **Back at Jeremy's room**

"Of course I'm not angry at you. What's more, I checked out your bio schematics during your rematerializtion phase. There's no sign of alternation, whatsoever," Jeremy explained.

"Oh what a relief," Yumi sighed.

"You said it," Peter nodded.

"He really had me scared that Franz Hopper," Yumi said.

"That false Franz Hopper. The real one is still somewhere on Lyoko," Jeremy corrected.

"So did this false Franz Hopper, really fix the return program?" I asked.

"No… in fact he did just the opposite. He deleted all my progress on fixing the program. It'll take me months again to fix it," Jeremy sighed.

"I feel bad for Jim. He's done such a good job as principal. Ever since Delmas went into a psych ward for remembering he kidnapped Yumi and Odd. He felt so guilty," Peter nodded.

"Well we'll have to be careful from now on," Ulrich said.

We all nodded, just then someone knocked on the door. We all looked confused. A man with brown hair and a brown jacket, with a gray shirt opened the door. He also wears red jeans.

"Dad?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Are you ready son? Let's go," Mr. Belpois said.

"Huh?" Taios asked.

"Wait! Things have changed. Uh… let me explain," Jeremy said as he took his dad by the arm and walked out with him.

"What do you think that's about?" Peter asked.

"No idea," I answered.

"I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here," Jeremy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay safe. Your mother and I worry about you. This school looks so empty, it's not normal…" Mr. Belpois trailed off.

"I know. Just people are getting sick a lot…" Jeremy lied.

"Well at any rate, just don't forget to give us a call from time to time. Okay?" Mr. Belpois asked.

"Okay," Jeremy answered.

Jeremy soon came back, he entered the room.

"Hey what's going on? Where were you going?" Odd asked.

"No where," Jeremy smiled.

"Your father seems like a really nice guy," Aelita complimented.

"Yeah. I love him, he's great," Jeremy smiled.

"Like father. Like son," Ulrich said as Jeremy smiled. Ulrich chuckled as Jeremy put the drawing back on display of all of us. We all smiled and laughed. Taios walked out as I looked at him, before he left.

 _Out of all the memories I was given of my friends… I never knew exactly why Taios was always so distant. He didn't mind being left out of Odd's drawing, he was new to the group, so he understood. Every time I now see one of Taios's memories. I try to understand them…. And within a few weeks time, I'll finally understand why he was so distant with us. In a few weeks time…. my life will change forever…_

 **POV Naomi's**

I watched the group return _"They must have been at that factory."_ I thought as I looked to my side and was comforting Sissi who had become an emotional wreck after her father left the school joining the several students and teachers in the Psych Ward.

My hand clenched into a fist _"Why won't they just come clean! It's getting harder to act like I don't know anything..."_ I thought rubbing Sissi's back and looked around at how empty the school was. It just wasn't natural for a school to be this empty, and at the rate everything is going the school might soon be empty.

I took in a breath to relax _"Maybe it's time I confronted my dear sister."_ I thought intending to do it as soon as I can, but right now wasn't right as she was surrounded by her friends and our brother.

Looking at Kayori I couldn't help but feel angry at her for all of this as I also recalled how close the two of us use to be.

 **POV Kayori's**

 _My little sister...She may have become a brat, and a second Sissi to me and my friends yet I miss her. I miss her and my Aelita more than anything, and now I've come to understand why she acted how she did. The coming final days would be the most trying of my teenage life, and how everything would end only now I know. The emotions she felt for me towards my friends… I understand them now. But now it's too late…_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this episode/chapter, and we are closing in on the end of this story. Which also means we're closing in on how Kayori as well as Peter got sent to another timeline/dimension. As for Naomi she looks awfully close to breaking, and seems to be just about ready to confront Kayori. Taios...Well we saw him in action, and he knows how to handle himself, but is there more to it? T** **his is decode9 for LyokoWarrior saying please Read and Review! Until next time this has been decode9.**


	6. Episode 6: Contact

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 _My sister was always such a brat. But it was just the typical younger sister situation. When she met Sissi at Kadic she got worse. So worse, that she could be confused for Sissy's younger sister. About three weeks ago, on a particular day, she became a total stranger…_

 **POV Kayori's**

The elevator opened as Ulrich, Yumi, Peter, and I walked in the lab.

"Hey Einstein," Ulrich greeted.

We walked to his chair.

"You look awfully down today. What's problem?" Yumi asked.

"I've been spinning my wheels for days now on Aelita's anti – virus. On top of that, I've been trying to reconfigure Peter's avatar. Whatever Xana Franz did to change his avatar, it's permanent. I've also been trying to fix the return program, and I've only rewritten twenty percent of the original program. On top of that take a look…" Jeremy trailed off as he clicked his mouse and opened the computer screen. He had the tv's new station on, with Jim and a lady who was interviewing him. Jeremy turned the volume up.

 _"I understand Mr. Morales that Kadic's Academy attendance rate is at a all time low. There have been multiple accounts from Paris's asylum, where some of your students seemed to be possessed. What do you think of these accusations?" The news lady asked._

 _"Well… that reminds me of time in the phillepean mountains where um actually I'd rather not talk about it. However, I can assure the public that our numbers have nothing to do with new… residents taking into the asylum. The stress seems to be coming from an unknown source, and it is not possession of some evil monster or teddy bear," Jim explained._

 _"No one said anything about a possessed teddy bear sir," The news lady said._

 _Jim coughed._

 _"Yes of course. I simply meant that as an example. We have some of our nurses trying to help our students and former staff get back into tip top shape. Of course it'll take time," Jim nods._

 _"Of course," The lady agrees as Jeremy shuts the monitor off._

"Is… is Jim remembering when Xana possessed Milly's Teddy Bear?" I asked.

"If he does… we're in a big heep of trouble," Peter replied.

"That's for sure. Anyways, on top of all of this, I'm still trying to decode Franz Hopper's diary," Jeremy said.

"It's just a question of time," Yumi reassured.

"You think so? Even with the latest data we got from sector five, I haven't moved ahead one micron. What if I'm just not good enough?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh oh okay. I think I need someone who needs to air out his neurons a little. Tonight, Odd is screening his short film," Ulrich said.

"Has anyone seen any of it?" Jeremy asked.

"He hasn't let us," Peter said.

"Do we know who's in it at least?" Jeremy asked.

My phone started beeping as I had just received a text, from an unknown number. It read:

 _Meet me in the factory with Peter, don't let the others know._

"I don't think Peter and I can make the film. You guys go on ahead though, we'll catch up to you," I said putting my phone away.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and even Peter seemed confused.

"Everything okay Kayori?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Peter in private if that's okay," I replied.

"That's fine. We'll give you the lab, come on guys. Oh someone text Taios, I'm sure he'll enjoy Odd's film," Jeremy said as he Ulrich, and Yumi walked over to the elevator. Ulrich pressed the button and they went in. The elevator went up.

"What was that about Kayori?" Peter asked.

"Someone wants to meet us here…" I trailed off as Peter seemed surprised.

 **Later**

We had waited for a while to see who had texted us. The elevator's doors opened as Peter and I got up, revealing…. Naomi?!

"Naomi, what are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I've known for a while now. Since the beginning, since your first trip in time," Naomi explained.

"You've known…" Peter trailed off.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are doing here but I am warning you. If anything, ANYTHING happens to Sissi to make her go psychotic… I'll never forgive the two of you. I'll want nothing to do with you!" Naomi exclaimed.

 _This was that moment she became that stranger. She...she wouldn't understand even if we could explain ourselves to her as she was hurt. She'd been hiding this for a long time, but the second part I think she didn't mean it...to Peter at least. Me though she would. What did I do to make you hate me Naomi?_

Peter and I looked at each other as we couldn't find an answer that would help calm Naomi down.

 **Later that night**

Aelita and I were sleeping peacefully when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, it was Sia and Rina.

"Is everything okay you two?" I asked.

"Everything's fine… but something's wrong with Sissi. We've just taken her from Jeremy Belpois's room, to the infirmary. Naomi blamed you for some reason. Did you say anything to Sissi to cause a breakdown?" Sia asked.

"Please be truthful Kayori," Rina added.

"Kayori… what's going on?" Aelita asked getting out of her sleep.

"Sissi's had a breakdown apparently. And no, I haven't talked to Sissi all day," I replied.

"Why would Naomi blame you then?" Sia asked a bit confused.

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off lying.

 _I still wonder why Naomi didn't do what she did when everything began. Maybe...maybe it was because she still cared a bit? Guess I'll never know._

"Well, sorry for waking you both up. We'll let you know if Sissi's condition deteriorates by the end of the day tomorrow. She might get sent off to the asylum. We'll keep you updated," Sia said as she and Rina left.

"Kayori, are you okay?" Aelita asked as I closed the door looking down.

"No, and I don't think Naomi will be happy with me tomorrow," I replied as I left to go back into my bed.

 **The next day**

It was early in the morning, when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at it to see who was, and it was Jeremy. I answered the phone.

"Jeremy?" I asked groggidly.

 _"Kayori, meet me with Aelita in the factory,"_

"But Jeremy it's so early and it's a Sunday…"

 _"It's important."_

"Okay…" I groaned as I hung up the phone.

"Babe wake up. We got to go to the factory," I groaned as I threw a pillow playfully at Aelita, to wake her. Aelita threw it back to me, as she stretched and yawned.

"Okay," Aelita said.

 **In the lab**

"A message in code?" Taios asked.

"Written by Sissi?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy started typing.

"Uh huh. I ran the supercomputer all night to translate it," Jeremy answered as a window popped up on the screen. It was Sissi's message, highlighted.

"And look at what it turned up," Jeremy said as the text transferred from the first box to the second box on the screen. It was some sort of a garbled message, but some words came through.

 _"I want to go into contact with you now,"_ the garbled voice said. The computer translated part of the message.

"I can help you?" Yumi read, confused.

"Got to be a trap by Xana. He must have managed somehow to possess people without activating a tower. We've seen the interview, people are slowly getting possessed by him in the asylum," Peter said.

"We don't know for sure if that's him. It could just be rumors. But this doesn't sound like Xana," Taios said.

"And besides, Sissi would have gone after me. She would have tried to get me out to Lyoko. So that the schopozoa could steal my memory," Aelita added.

"Aelita's right. If you ask me, someone or something, wants to contact us through Sissi. But it's not Xana," Jeremy said.

"Well then, who is it?" Odd asked.

"No idea. To find that out, we'll have to speak to Sissi," Jeremy answered.

"Okay, I'll bring her over. Anybody care to join me?" Yumi asked. Jeremy got up from his chair as he walked over to us.

"I will. I'm your man Yumi. I mean, you know what I mean," Odd joked.

"I'll go too," Peter offered.

"You sure?" I asked.

'Yeah. I'll be fine," Peter replied.

"I'd better go and take a look around on Lyoko. Just to make sure Xana isn't setting some sort of trap," Ulrich said as he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'll go with you," Aelita said.

"Same here," I nodded.

"I'll go too, more protection," Taios offered.

"With the scyphozoa around and everything? It's too risky," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, she'll be fine. She has us, don't worry about her," I smiled. Jeremy didn't seem convinced.

 **In the scanner room**

The scanners opened. Ulrich went into the middle scanner, Aelita went in the right, and I stepped into the third one.

"Sorry Taios," I said.

"It's okay. I can wait," Taios nodded as the scanners closed.

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Kayori. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Kayori. Virtualization!"

A bright light enveloped me in the scanner as Ulrich, Aelita, and I eye landed in the forest sector. A few seconds later and Taios landed, perfectly. Our vehicles were materialized, just as Taios landed.

"Great timing. Nice work Jeremy," Ulrich complimented.

"Yeah for sure," I nodded.

 _"Thanks. Okay, make it fast. It's just a reconnaissance mission."_

"Will do. But uh, how exactly do I use this board thing?" Taios asked as he got up onto Odd's overboard. He was a bit unbalanced, and we couldn't help but laugh. He steadied the board, as he soon figured out how to use it.

"Hop aboard my lady?" I smiled as I got onto the overboard.

"Sure," Aelita smiled as she got onto the overboard with me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

 _"Just be careful you three."_

"We know. We won't go crazy," Ulrich said as he revved up his overbike. We drove our vehicles. We have been driving for a few minutes when Jeremy asked:

 _"Is everything okay with you guys?"_

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," Ulrich shook his head.

"Any chance the super scan has picked up an activated tower?" I asked as we saw a white tower.

 _"No still nothing. Why?"_

"Well hang on. I'll send you a visual," Aelita responded.

 _"What the heck is this white tower supposed to mean?"_

"We were about to ask you the same thing. I take it this isn't common on Lyoko?" Taios asked.

"No, not at all," Aelita replied.

We continued to drive to the tower, as we came to a halt. We stopped just for the path way to the tower.

"Do you think this has to do with Sissi?" I asked.

"Or with the being that is trying to contact us?" Ulrich asked.

 _"I don't know…"_

"Kayori, I'd like to see this close up please," Aelita said.

"Sure thing babe," I nodded as I revved up the overwing. We started driving toward the pathway.

 _"Ulrich, Taios, behind you,"_ Jeremy warned.

We looked to see two mega tanks behind us, as we revved up our vehicles again and Taios made the overboard faster. We got ahead of the mega tanks, but they were still behind us as the pathway was long and winding.

"Hurry Kayori, they're closing in!" Aelita exclaimed worried as I revved up the overwing. But it seemed it was at it's limit.

"It's at the limit," I said.

We continued to drive as Aelita suddenly said:

"Turn left."

"Whoa babe are you sure? There's nothing to the left," I said.

Aelita started singing as she created a wide pathway for us to use. We stopped driving as we revved up the vehicles and drove to the left, as we barely passed the mega tanks, and almost pushed ourselves off the edge of the newly formed pathway. We sighed a sigh of relief in unison. Strangely enough, the mega tanks weren't attacking us, but they were still heading toward the tower.

"Well done Aelita. But it's really weird that they didn't come back to you."

The mega tanks arrived at the tower as they opened. They charged their lasers as they unleashed them upon the tower.

"Something's not right…"

"Jeremy. It wasn't us they were after." Aelita said.

"They're trying to destroy the white tower," Ulrich informed.

 _"Hold them off."_

"Hey babe, up for a game of bowling?" I asked Aelita.

"Uh what?" Aelita and Taios asked in unison.

 _"Forget about it. It's a bad joke."_

"I thought it was funny," Ulrich shrugged as he started his over bike. We drove to the tower. Ulrich took his sword out as Taios materialized his sword. We stopped as we reached the mega tanks. I took my sword out as well. The mega tanks continued to fire on the tower. We started to drive our vehicles toward the mega tank, as we decided to try form a triangle.

"You guys, I have some bad news."

"Hang on," Ulrich said.

We formed the triangle as the mega tanks focused on us. Taios shot magic from his sword as the magic hit the side of the mega tank. I swung my sword, launching fire at the same mega tank. It pushed to the side, leaving it open for an attack. Ulrich used his super speed as he jumped into the air and swung his sword down into the eye of the mega tank, he jumped off of it before it exploded.

"So Jeremy. What were you saying?" Ulrich asked.

 _"Activated tower in the ice sector."_

"What do you want Ulrich and I to do? Protect the white tower, or head for the ice sector?" Taios asked.

The mega tank turned its attention toward Ulrich and Taios. Aelita and I noticed it as we I revved the over wing up, and started driving it. Ulrich and Taios seemed surprised as they jumped just in time to pass the laser. They got onto their vehicles which were near by, as we drove around the mega tank.

"Jeremy what do we do?" Ulrich asked.

 _"Uh… protect the white tower."_

"Gotcha," Taios said as the mega tank turned its attention toward us. Ulrich and Taios hopped off of their vehicles.

"You know, Kayori can take me to go and deactivate that tower," Aelita suggested.

 _"With just Kayori? If something happens and Kayori gets devirtualized, you'll be all alone with the scyphozoa. Nooo way, it's too dangerous."_

Ulrich and Taios dodged the incoming laser as it destroyed the overbike and overboard.

"Taios and I will get rid of this one. Then after that, we'll go together," Ulrich said. Aelita and I gasped in surprise, as two more mega tanks started to surround Ulrich and Taios.

"Look," Aelita pointed as Ulrich and Taios looked at the mega tanks.

"Hey uh Jeremy, now would be a good time to tell me how to activate that armor I have," Taios said.

 _"From what I can tell, you just need to think and materialize it like your sword,"_

Taios closed his eyes as he breathed in and out. Dark armor started to form around Taios's body as it fully enveloped him. He readied his sword with magic.

"Let's go," I whispered.

"Right," Aelita whispered back. I turned the over wing around, as I revved it up.

"Aelita, Kayori?" Taios asked.

 _"Aelita, Kayori, no. Don't do it."_

I drove out of the pathway, heading for the ice sector.

 **In the ice sector**

Before we had entered the way tower, I allowed Aelita to drive so that I can attack anything that tries to attack us. We spotted the activated tower, as we continued the path. Aelita and I smiled.

 _"Aelita, Kayori. Look out!"_

I tried to see which direction the laser would come from, but it managed to hit the overwing. Throwing Aelita and I off of it. We slid across the ice screaming as we had no control of our bodies at this point. One Krab moved forward as it closed in on Aelita, another Krab from my side came in and used it's leg to push me to the ground. I conjured up my fire to throw a fire ball at it, it shot a laser at the fire ball. This caused an explosion at it threw me half way further across the ice, but destroying the krab. I saw three Krabs block Aelita as another Krab materialized in front of me, getting me angry.

"Kayori!" Aelita yelped scared.

Focusing my anger in both hands, I conjured up my fire. I launched my fire at the Krab, releasing a full blast of fire at it, causing it to explode. Just as it exploded, the scyphozoa appeared.

"No!" I exclaimed as I started running to Aelita, who tried to back up by was given a warning shot by another Krab that was behind her. I readied my hands as I launched two fire balls at two Krabs, causing them to explode. At the same time the scyphozoa was it by laser arrows. I sighed in relief as I continued on running, but thankfully Odd arrived. This caused the scyphozoa to stop its pursuit.

"Odd!" Aelita and I exclaimed in relief as I managed to get just behind the scyphozoa. I readied my hands as I launched another pair of fire balls at the scyphozoa causing it to screech. It hurried away as it retreated. Odd launched laser arrows at another Krab, as it exploded. Leaving two krabs left to attack.

"Run Aelita, Run!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita started running as Odd drove around the Krabs and I hopped onto his overboard. We flew into the air as I watched Aelita continuing to run to the tower. I readied my hands for another fire ball launch as Odd readied his laser arrows. We were both hit as we were left defenseless for trying to get our attacks ready.

 _"Odd, Kayori, watch it. You both just lost eighty life points. One more hit and it's game over."_

"Relax. It's all part of the plan," Odd reassured as he decided to continue to fly over to Aelita.

"You think this board can carry the weight of three people?" I asked.

"It should. It carries me since I eat so much," Odd laughed as Aelita hopped on.

"You might eat a lot Odd, but you're scrawny as anything," I said. Aelita held onto my shoulders.

"I'm svelte, not scrawny," Odd argued.

"Now is not the time for this," Aelita intervened.

"Sorry!" Odd and I exclaimed as Odd sped up his overboard. We got to the tower as Aelita jumped off the overboard. Odd flew it to the Krabs as it continued to fire at us. As we readied our attacks on the Krabs, the Krabs fired at us. The lasers hit us, as we flew off the overboard, devirtualizing. I was soon back in the scanner room, as the scanners opened. Odd and I groaned, as we got out of the scanner. But at least we had got Aelita to the tower.

 **Back in Jeremy's room**

We all groaned in defeat as for some reason Sissi had remembered getting possessed by the entity. Peter and I were given a mouthful from Naomi, and she was done with us. The nurse also remembered being possessed by Xana. She had remembered attacking Yumi, Peter, and Ulrich, who defended them. Sissi and the nurse were both taken to the asylum. We waited for Jeremy to return with some sort of good news. Jeremy opened the door with a saddened look from the news, meaning he had heard what happened with Sissi and the nurse.

"Well the good news at least is that the computer deciphered all of the lines of code that Sissi spoke, while she was spell bound," Jeremy said holding the disc in its cover.

"So what's it say?" Odd asked.

"Any interesting info?" Peter asked.

"Tons of interesting stuff! And a whole lot of elements that are going to help find an anti – virus for Aelita, and fix the return to trip to the past program. If I'm right, we use it to undo all the psychosis," Jeremy replied.

"That's great news," I said.

"For sure," Yumi nodded.

"And… do you know who's this mysterious entity that wants to get into contact with us is?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy started to walk to his computer.

"Well, take a look," Jeremy said as he pushed the button to open the disk drive. He placed the CD in it.

"I'm warning you, this is completely crazy," Jeremy said as he pushed the button to close the disc drive. He sat on his chair as he started typing on his keyboard. The garbled message started, as it soon translated into a more clearer message.

 _"I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you."_

"Wow, I can't believe it," Odd said surprised.

The garbled message continued until it repeated something that we all couldn't believe.

 _"I am Franz Hopper. I am Franz Hopper."_

"I am Franz Hopper?" Aelita asked eyes widened.

"No way…" Taios trailed off.

 _That day we had learned Franz Hopper was alive. Aelita's father. But that was also the day Taios put in a plan, there was no coming back from. It's what lead to me losing everything. And I have little time left, as I continue to write this. Hoping my contact, will come soon. Because if they don't…. I'll be lost too._

* * *

 **And that's it for this, and well...there's not much left to this story now. Again I'd like to say thank you to my friend and primary writer for this story LyokoWarrior1994 for an absolutely terrific chapter. You are really good buddy. Anyways stay tuned for the remaining chapters. This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying Read and Review. Until next time this has been decode9.**


	7. Episode 7: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 _Time keeps moving forward, it always has. No matter how devastating things are now…. It wasn't always like this. I look back onto the memories of my friends and I think: what if I had listened to Naomi? What if I told her she was right? I still haven't gotten a chance, because on one particular day…I found out something that would change mine's and Peter's lives forever. We had made a revelation._

 **POV Kayori's**

We were already in sector five as we were blocking the incoming lasers from the flying mantas. Yumi threw her fan at one manta, as I threw a fireball at another. Peter unleashed his arrow, incased with lightning as it flew at another manta. Taios threw a magic blast at another, as Odd fired off his laser arrows. Aelita, meanwhile was searching for some data on her panel. Yumi's manta exploded, as did Peter's and Taios's, my fireball missed the manta however. Yumi caught her fan. Yumi used her fan to block the incoming laser, as I used my sword.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Yumi said.

"Babe, any chance you're almost done?" I asked in worry.

"Yes almost," Aelita replied as she continued to use the panel. Two mantas flew toward us as we had to duck. Ulrich slashed his sword underneath the first manta, as Taios did the same with his sword. Light enveloped in the mantas as they came back flying towards us. Odd fired off his laser arrows, as Peter fired off another electricity arrow. They missed however, as the mantas flew toward them. Odd and Peter bent down as Odd fired off several laser arrows, and Peter unleashed a short burst of electricity, shocking the manta. As the mantas passed them, Odd and Peter got back up. The mantas flew up above, as they exploded. Ulrich and Taios were hit by two incoming lasers.

"Woah!" they exclaimed.

" _Watch out. Another squadron of mantas, is heading your way,"_ Jeremy warned.

Yumi, Aelita, and I looked at the four incoming mantas. They each fired off a laser. Aelita continued to use the panel, she smiled.

"Done. The controls are all yours Jeremy," Aelita said. Aelita uploaded the data to Jeremy.

" _Great. Here come your vehicles,_ "

Two overwings materialized, as three different overbikes, and the overbike materialized as well. Peter, Taios, and Ulrich, hopped onto their overbikes. They revved up their overbikes, as Yumi got onto her overwing. Odd hopped onto his overboard, as he headed to the passage with the other. I got onto the overwing, as the mantas tried to fire at me. I dodged them and brought the overwing to Aelita. She got onto the overwing.

" _Okay guys. The passage is open,"_

I flew Aelita to the passage, as we were the last ones to get into the digital tunnel.

 **Back in the lab**

We were all back in the lab as Jeremy started typing on the keyboard. A window popped up on the screen with files that were locked.

"So anything good?" Aelita asked.

"No. I wouldn't call it good," Jeremy answered.

"Huh?" Aelita asked.

"More like amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed happily as Aelita gasped happily.

"With this, I bet I can crack the code of Franz Hopper's diary, and even find the original code to the return to the past program. If I upload that into mainframe, we can remove the corrupted program. And hopefully, find a way to restore everyone who has lost their minds at Kadic," Jeremy explained.

"Way cool," Ulrich said.

"For sure," Peter nodded.

"The only problem is, I'm going to need a supercomputer to process such a large amount of data. I'll have to activate a tower or two," Aelita figured.

"That didn't go very well the last time. Xana hates it when we play with his toys," Yumi reminded, her arms crossed.

"Yeah that wasn't exactly happy fun times for us." I added on as Jeremy folded his hands.

"I know, but we don't have a choice," Jeremy said. Odd made the "time out sign," with his hands.

"Right. Can we go eat now? It's mashpotatoes today," Odd said happily as he clapped his hands together.

"You can have mine. I'd better stay here to prepare the mission. That way, you can set out right after lunch," Jeremy said.

"Yeah!" Odd exclaimed happily.

"We'll leave it to you then," Taios said as we left Jeremy typing.

 **In the cafeteria**

There weren't many students in the cafeteria. Rosa was more than willing to give us each a helping hand of mashpotatoes, she even gave Odd triple the amount of meatballs, even he was surprised.

"You kids need to stay healthy you know. Things are a bit gloomy these days," Rosa said.

"Thank you Rosa," Odd said as we had left with our lunches. Strangely enough, I did not see Naomi at lunch. I saw our resident advisors however, Sia and Ria.

"Have you seen Naomi today?" I asked a bit concerned as the others sat down at our table.

"We haven't seen her today no. She's probably studying somewhere on campus," Ria answered.

"I'm sure everything's okay with her Kayori. She's going through a tough time with Sissi being gone," Sia explained.

"Thanks…" I trailed off as I sat down with the others.

"Hey Kayori, get this. Ulrich's average is 73, and I got 75," Odd smiled as he chewed his food.

"Only by two points you made up in art class," Ulrich said.

"Everything okay Kayori?" Peter asked.

"I think so… no one's seen Naomi though. Have you heard from her?" I asked concerned.

"No, I haven't actually…" Peter trailed off concerned too.

"I'm sure she's okay Kayori. Aelita, what's your grade point average?" Ulrich asked.

"95.2," Aelita answered as we were all surprised, Odd was so surprised it stopped him eating.

"Wow. I never knew that," I said.

"You never asked," Aelita pointed out as I shrugged, agreeing with her. "And it's only because of math," she then added.

"Yes, but still. You've must have gotten good grades in all of your classes. That's great, especially since you're not really –" Ulrich started as he stopped in between cutting his fish.

"Uh…" Odd trailed off as he was about to take another spoon full of mash potatoes.

"I wouldn't go there Ulrich," I said my tone harsher than normal warning him to be careful with his choice of words.

"Uh well I meant…" Ulrich trailed off.

"It's okay Kayori. I know very well that I'm not really human," Aelita said.

"Still, sometimes I get a strange feeling as if… as if I've already lived here. Weird huh?" she then added on.

Odd took another spoon full of mash potatoes as he then said

"Ah that's just the magical Odd effect. You know: you see me once, and you feel you've known me forever."

"Hey magic Odd effect, you know you've got some mash potatoes right on your face," Ulrich pointed out. Odd looked at the mash potatoes, as we couldn't help but laugh.

 **After lunch**

We walked out of the cafeteria, as Peter had received a text message.

"Huh. It's from Naomi," Peter said confused.

"What's up?" I asked.

"She wants to meet in the woods, to talk. I'd better get going," Peter said.

"Okay, ask her for me why she's not answering my texts," I said.

"I will," Peter nodded. He ran off to the woods.

"Is everything okay between you and Naomi?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure…" I replied biting my lip.

 **At the bench**

A few people were playing outside, as Jim oversaw them. Aelita and I sat on the bench, as Ulrich sat on top of the bench. His phone started ringing, he answered it. Odd was tossing a ball against the tree.

"Yeah Jeremy?"

We all looked at him.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy talked to him. "Okay, we're on our way," Ulrich hung up his phone.

"I'll call Yumi, Odd call Taios. Kayori, call Peter," Ulrich said.

"Right," Odd and I said in unison. Odd dialed his phone as he informed Taios and I dialed my phone. Peter's phone went straight into voicemail.

" _This is Peter. You know what to do,"_

"Peter it's Kayori. Listen, there's an activated tower. After you're done talking to Naomi, head to the factory," I informed as I then hung up my phone.

 **In the lab**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Taios, and I were in the elevator. The elevator soon stopped, as it reached the lab. The elevator's doors opened as Jeremy was waiting anxiously for us.

"There you all are. Where's Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"He's chatting with Naomi. I'm assuming she's really mad, because Peter still hasn't sent a text back yet," I answered.

We all walked to Jeremy, as the we could see the screen on Jeremy's monitor. It was the encryption of Franz's diary. Some of the locks glowed green, the other digital locks were yellow.

"I hope he won't be much longer. Not only do we have to decode Franz Hopper's notes. But now, we have to deactivate the tower as well," Jeremy said.

"Okay, let's go then," Taios said.

Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Taios, and I walked into the elevator. The elevator's doors closed as Aelita waved goodbye. The elevator went down to the scanner room. The elevator's doors opened, as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd waited at the scanners.

" _Forget it. He's not answering. He'll meet up with you later."_

As Jeremy did the transfer for Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, I texted Naomi. Aelita looked at me with concern, as she could see I was concerned for my siblings.

 _What's going on? Answer me_

I sent the text to Naomi and I still didn't get a reply. I started to worry that maybe something happened to them. That things with Naomi just gone from worse to worlds colliding, worse.

"Kayori?" Aelita asked as I zoned back into reality. The others were already transferred.

"Huh? Oh sorry Jeremy," I said as Aelita, Taios, and I stepped into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Taios, Transfer; Kayori. Scanner, virtualization!"_

A white flash of light enveloped me in the scanner as I was transferred to the mountain sector. We divided ourselves as we made surveyed the area. Peter soon landed.

" _Peter?"_

"Everything's okay. I'm on Lyoko," Peter answered.

" _There was a bug during the transfer. Oh no way!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Everything okay Einstein?" Odd asked.

" _The tower's just deactivated itself."_

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

" _Yeah. The superscan show's all clear. As if Xana, called off his attack."_

"Well, makes things easier for us. Right?" Taios asked.

I noticed Peter didn't seem too happy.

 _I guess things didn't go well with Naomi…_ I thought.

"Right," Peter answered bluntly.

"What's up with him?" Ulrich asked. "Is he sulking or something?"

"Knowing our sister, probably," I answered.

" _Here are your rides. Please remember, that we have a diary to decode."_

Our vehicles materialized as Taios, Ulrich, and Peter hopped onto their overbikes. Odd hopped onto his overboard. Yumi hopped onto her overwing, as Aelita hopped onto our overwing first. I got on the overwing with Aelita as I held my hands around Aelita's waist. If I didn't, it'd be pretty safe to say I'd fall off.

" _I've chosen the tower at 70 degrees south, and fifty five degrees west."_

We flew to the tower as we soon spotted it.

"There it is," Yumi pointed.

The tower was surrounded by the mountain, leaving for a small opening to enter it. We got to the ground, as we hopped off our vehicles. Aelita ran to the tower, as she entered it. I looked at Peter from behind me, he still wasn't too happy.

"Did Naomi say something to you?" I asked.

Peter didn't respond, as I shrugged. We readied for ourselves, as Jeremy informed:

" _Okay… I'm activating the tower… now!"_

We watched the tower as we saw the tower's aura turn green.

" _Yes it's working! Whenever Xana leaves us in peace, everything is cool."_

Fog started to come in, as Jeremy said

" _Uh oh, I spoke too soon. Watch out, Xana's creatures coming your way."_

"Where from?" I asked.

"We can't see anything," Yumi said.

We heard a screeching noise, as we saw three tarantulas approaching.

"There!" Odd pointed.

"We see them," Taios said as he materialized his sword.

"Wow. Xana's pulled out the big guns," Ulrich said as he took out his sword. I took my sword out as Yumi took her fans out. Odd readied his laser arrows. Yumi and I were about to ask, when I flew forward, getting shocked by electricity. Yumi was hit by several arrows, as we were soon devirtualized.

 **In the scanner room**

The scanner opened as I was ground, I hit the floor in anger.

 _I had a feeling something was off with Peter, I just knew it!_ I thought. Yumi slammed her fists on in the scanner, frustrated as well. Yumi and I got up from the scanners as we walked to the elevator. I pressed the button, as the elevator went up. The elevator soon stopped as the doors opened. Jeremy looked at us, as we walked over to him.

"I do. It's not the real Peter," Jeremy said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"It's one of Xana's creatures. A polymorphing Spector," Jeremy explained.

"Peter said Naomi texted to meet him in the woods. So Xana must have copied her number somehow and sent him a fake text. We'll start there," I suggested.

"Okay, bring him back to us," Jeremy said.

"Right," I nodded.

"Let's go Kayori," Yumi said as we ran to the elevator.

 **In the woods**

We arrived in the woods as my phone started ringing, I answered it and put the phone call on speaker.

" _Kayori, where are you and Yumi?"_ Jeremy asked.

"We just got to the woods. But it's like trying to find a needle in the haystack," I answered.

" _Wait. While I was hacking into the network, I managed to locate the emergency telephone closest to Peter's phone."_

"You can do that?" Yumi asked.

" _Of course I can. If Peter still has his phone on him, then he's in the north east corner of the woods."_

"Isn't that right around where the Hermitage is?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah it is," I answered. "Okay Jeremy, we're off." I then hung up the phone. Yumi and I started running to the hermitage. We stopped running, at the clearing as I decided to try and I dial my brother's phone. His phone started ringing. We followed the tone of the ringtone, as we walked up ahead and phone Peter's phone. I picked it up, as I ended the call. We looked to see which way, we could go.

"Help!" we heard a voice exclaim. We looked to see which direction the voice came from.

"Peter? Peter!" I exclaimed as Yumi and I started running. We stopped running as we didn't hear the voice anymore, but we looked at the hermitage.

"He's got to be there," Yumi said.

"Yeah, let's go," I nodded in agreement. We started running toward the hermitage. We got to the hermitage as we surveyed the house, we walked to the steps.

"Peter?" Yumi and I asked outloud.

"Yumi, Kayori – I'm – I'm over here!" Peter exclaimed.

We looked to see where Peter's voice was coming from, and ended up stepping in water. We looked down, as we followed where the water was coming from. We turned the water valve off.

"Kayori, Yumi!" Peter exclaimed.

Yumi and I looked to see a hand sticking out from the grate.

"Peter?!" we exclaimed as we ran to him.

Yumi and I tried to pull the grate as it was almost filled with water. For some reason, it wouldn't budge. Peter caught his breath, as he tried to pull the crate at the same me and Yumi did.

"Peter! Just hang on a little bit longer!" I exclaimed.

"We're going to get you out!" Yumi exclaimed.

Yumi and I continued to pull the grate, as we used all our strength to try and save Peter. We finally succeeded, as we pulled the grate off. Yumi and I reached our hands into the water, as we lifted Peter up. He swam up, as he coughed up some water. We got him out of the water.

"Just so you know, Naomi didn't show," Peter said.

"Yeah we know. We need to find out what's going on with her. We're just glad you're okay!" I exclaimed as I was about to give him hug, but decided to backup, not wanting get water on my clothes. Peter squeezed water out of his shirt, as he took off his shoes. He poured the water out. I called Jeremy and I put the phone on speaker.

"Jeremy, Yumi and I found him. We've got Peter," I informed.

"How about you?" Yumi asked.

" _We're decoding Franz Hopper's diary,"_ Jeremy answered.

I looked at Peter as he looked at me back in surprise.

 _This was it… this was the day that lead up to where I am now. This was the day that changed everything for Aelita and Taios. And this was the day we would find out what happened to Naomi…_

 **In Jeremy's room**

"Franz Hopper, was the creator of Xana. In his diary, he wrote down everything that had happened, during the creation of Lyoko. Everything." Jeremy spoke as Peter, Ulrich, and Odd were seating on Jeremy's bed. Aelita and Taios were standing, as Yumi leaned against Jeremy's work desk.

"That means you'll be able to find the anti-virus," Aelita said.

"And reprogram the return to the past," Taios added.

"Does this mean we can cure the psychosis?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to find the anti-virus and yes it means we can reprogram the return to the past. Unfortunately, we can't cure the psychosis, I'm sorry." Jeremy explained. "But… but there's something more."

"What? Come on, spit it out,," Ulrich urged.

"Well… before Franz Hopper virtualized himself on Lyoko and before being taken prisoner by Xana, he lived here on Earth," Jeremy said.

"We already knew that," Yumi said. Jeremy lifted his finger in front of her.

"Yes. But what we didn't know, was that he had a child," Jeremy revealed.

"A little girl." As he looked over to Aelita, my eyes widened.

"Hm?" Aelita asked puzzled.

"Really? What became of her?" Odd asked.

"He virtualized her at the same time he did himself," Jeremy answered.

"And?" Ulrich asked.

"Did she fall victim to Xana too?" Yumi asked.

"No… she stayed on Lyoko," Jeremy replied as he fully looked at Aelita. Aelita gasped in shock as the realization of what Jeremy was implying hit me, and the words Aelita said earlier at lunch came back.

"But that's impossible! If hopper's daughter were on Lyoko, I would have definitely known! I –" Aelita started rambling but she then came to terms what Jeremy said. We all looked at Aelita in shock as well.

"I'm – I'm not…" Aelita shook her head, Jeremy smiled as Aelita gasped at the realization.

 _She was Hopper's daughter. Jeremy also revealed to the group that Taios was created by Franz to protect Aelita. Later that evening I would have a shocking revelation myself…_

I left Aelita alone a little, as she was still in shock of learning who she was. I plucked up the courage to talk to Naomi, I had time to talk with her, since curfew would be in a hour. I knocked on the door, as it opened slightly. I walked in to the room, as my eyes widened. It was empty, completely empty. Everything Naomi owned was gone.

"No…." I trailed off and started to tear up.

 _Naomi had left… and I haven't seen her since…_

* * *

 **And that's it for Revelations. They now know about Aelita and Taios, and Naomi has flown the school not long after Sissi was admitted like several other students and teachers. Though on the bright side they seem to be close to figuring out how to fix the return to the past, and how to stop people from falling under XANA's control. So things can only get better...right? Right? Well...we will just have to wait and see. So until next time this is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying Read and Review! Until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Episode 8: The Key

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

* * *

 **Kayori's POV**

I knocked on Sia and Ria's room as they opened it, I was frustrated and upset.

"Did you know?" I asked harshly.

 _I was acting rash at the time. I had lost my sister, and I wasn't completely thinking straight yet despite how she acted I love my little sister._

"We just found out earlier today, we were going to come and tell you but we couldn't find you…. we're so sorry Kayori," Sia replied.

"There was no note, she didn't even inform Jim… it's as if she's vanished…" Ria replied.

"I just can't believe she really ran off…." I trailed off as Sia and Ria welcomed me into their room. The whole night we spent talking, as they tried to understand why Naomi would do something like this. I knew the answer… but I had to lie anyways…

 _I hated having to lie to the two of them. They were great, and no matter how many times something happened between me and Naomi I could go and talk to them. I only wish I could have told Sia and Ria the truth, but I...I was scared and...and I wouldn't get the chance to do it even if I wanted to._

 **A few days later**

It was late at night. Peter, Odd, Ulrich, Taios, Yumi, and I watched as the elevator's door opened.

"Hey Einstein," Odd greeted. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

We started walking to Jeremy.

"I've spent the whole night reading Franz Hopper's diary," Jeremy explained as we gathered around his chair. He began typing. "Listen to this." Jeremy rewinded the video diary as it showed Franz Hopper folding his hands.

 _"June 6th, 1994. Day 67, Project Cartage and was a program to block military communications."_

"No wait it's further down," Jeremy said as he fast forwarded the video.

 _"So I built the supercomputer. Created Lyoko and within it Taios. Taios will be the soul guardian of Lyoko, once fully developed. And last of all, I've created Xana too. To destroy Cartage."_

Jeremy continued to fast forward the video, this time Franz was holding a mug.

 _"June 6th, 1994. Day 639."_

"It's still further," Jeremy said.

Jeremy fast forwarded the video diary a bit more, this time Franz seemed a bit frantic.

 _"June 6th, 1994. Day 1,265. Someone's watching me, someone wants to get rid of me!"_

Jeremy continued to fast forward the video. In the video Franz adjusted the camera.

 _"I wanted to destroy the supercomputer. And destroy all of the evidence of my activities. That's when I discovered one of it's fascinating properties… returning to the past. It gave me all the time I could possibly need to perfect my great project. The only thing that would allow me to escape my enemies."_

Jeremy continued to type on the keyboard, as he then fast forwarded the video more.

 _"June 6th, 1994. Day 2,546."_

"This is it," Jeremy said as we continued to watch intensely.

 _"The scanners are and the virtualization program are ready. In a few hours, I will go to Lyoko with Aelita. Just like me, Aelita will hold the keys to Lyoko. Together… we'll be the absolute masters. We will live together, with the watchful eyes of Taios, protecting us. We will live together… forever."_

Franz turned the camera off in the video, as we were all surprised by the footage. Jeremy's screen came back to the files on the diary.

"The keys to Lyoko… that's what Xana wants to steal from Aelita's memory," Jeremy said as he turned his chair in the opposite direction of the screen.

"But what can Xana do with them?" Ulrich asked.

"Escape from the supercomputer… and take over the world," Aelita answered.

 _Aelita...that video...that man hurt her, and I could tell no amount of comforting her would do anything. The most I could possibly do was just be there for her. If only things were that simple as the next few hours would be the most pressing ones I would go through._

 **Later in the cafeteria**

Aelita and I decided to leave as we were finishing up our lunch. Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Taios, and Peter, approached the table, with their lunches.

"Aelita, Kayori. You should have stuck around until the end. I didn't have time to tell you the best news of all," Jeremy began as he and the others sat down.

"It turns out. I've been wrong all along,"

"You have?" I asked an eyebrow raised as I sat close to my girlfriend.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"I thought Xana had given Aelita a virus. So I've been looking for an anti virus," Jeremy replied.

"Right…" Taios trailed off.

"Well, thanks to Franz Hopper's diary I've finally understand. Xana didn't give anything at all, in fact he took something from her," Jeremy continued. Yumi finished sipping her soup from her bowl.

"He did?" Yumi asked.

"Like what?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't really know yet. It's a fragment that belongs to her. I've located it in sector five," Jeremy said.

"We can go and get it tonight. After the stress free dance." Odd figured.

"Awesome! It'll be our final mission. And then it's time for a well earned vacation," Ulrich smiled.

"Out of the question!" Aelita exclaimed as she got up and pushed her chair behind her.

"Huh?" We all asked. Aelita got up as she walked away.

"I'll go and talk to her," I said as I was about to get up, but Jeremy shook his head stopping me.

"No Kayori. I'll go do it," Jeremy said as I nodded. Jeremy got up from his chair and walked out of the cafeteria. After finishing our meals, we walked outside. The bells rang signaling for a break time.

"Sia and I have an announcement everyone. We'd just like to remind that at this stress free dance, there will be no trouble making. We all want everyone to have a fun and safe time. The dance is called what it is: stress free. So let's enjoy ourselves!" Sia exclaimed.

"And as a special treat: all exams today are cancelled!" Ria added. Some of the students that were outside with us cheered, I couldn't help but cheer as well.

 _Looking back it was these brief little moments, the time I spent with my friends that helped me pull through everything we were going through. These moments are some that I treasure most, and I wouldn't trade them for anything._

"So far, I haven't gotten anyone to take with the dance. Fortunately, I've got a way with women," Odd boasted as I rolled my eyes. Odd turned around as he put his hand on a red headed girl's shoulder.

"Hi. Want to go to the dance with me?" Odd asked. The girl turned around, angrily.

"I told you to never speak to me again!" The girl exclaimed.

Taios and Peter couldn't help but laugh. Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"Hey… who are you going with anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about it…" Yumi replied.

"Sure," Ulrich said as he and Yumi walked away.

"About time if you asked me. Who are you two going with?" I asked Taios and Peter.

"I don't know how to dance, so I'm not going," Taios replied.

"I'm not one for dances myself. You know that sis," Peter answered.

I shrugged.

"Eh. Fair point I guess."

 **Later**

 **By the vending machine**

Odd, and Ulrich were playing video game as Taios and Peter were sitting on the ground relaxing. Jeremy walked up to us.

"Have you seen Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"No," I answered.

"There's no answer on her phone. And the supercomputer is not responding either," Jeremy mentioned.

"Do you think it's a bug?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe. I'm going to the factory. Cover with me with the teachers," Jeremy replied.

"We will," Peter said.

Jeremy started running to the factory.

 _I hope Aelita's okay…_ I thought getting concerned.

Yumi passed by Jeremy as she walked up to us.

"So Odd, Taios, Peter. Did you guys find someone to take to the dance?" Yumi asked.

"No…" Odd trailed off.

"I'm not going," Taios and Peter said in unison.

"You figure they were twins or something," Yumi joked. "What about you Kayori?"

"Aelita obviously. If I can just get a hold of her…" I trailed off as I still haven't gotten a reply from the last text I sent her.

"I'm sure she's okay. Say Ulrich… about what we talked about earlier…" Yumi trailed off.

"I'm sure we'll have fun," Ulrich smiled. Yumi smiled back too.

"About time if you ask me," I smiled.

Yumi and Ulrich couldn't help but blush a little bit more.

"Yeah! When are you two getting married?" Odd asked.

"Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed as we couldn't help but laugh a little.

 **Later**

My phone started ringing as it was Aelita.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

 _"I'm fine Kayori, no need to worry. Are you at the dance?"_ Aelita asked.

"No. I was hoping we can go actually."

 _"I'm not feeling very well. Get Peter and Taios, it's time,"_

"Okay will do. Feel better, see you soon."

 _"Thanks…"_ Aelita ended the call.

I got up from the ground as I started making my way toward Peter's room and Taios's room.

 **In the lab**

After grabbing Peter and Taios, we were all in the lab.

"Okay. This is it the big one you guys. We're going to recover Aelita's fragment and get rid of Xana once and for all," Jeremy said.

"Let's go then. I'll lead the way," Odd insisted as he started walking to the elevator. I shrugged as we followed him into the elevator.

"Be careful," Jeremy said as he turned his chair to the screen.

"We will," Peter said as he pressed the elevator to go down.

The elevator went down as we entered the scanner room. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered the scanners first and were virtualized. Followed by Peter and Taios. The scanners reopened as Aelita stepped into her scanner and I stepped into my scanner.

 _...The last trip to Lyoko. No matter how hard I try I can't and won't be able to ever forget what happened in this last trip._

 _"Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Kayori. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Kayori. Virtualization!"_

We were virtualized onto Lyoko's ice sector as we landed safely.

 _"Here come your vehicles. The edge of the sector is north, north east,"_ Jeremy informed.

The vehicles materialized as we hopped onto them. I hopped onto my overwing as Aelita hopped on with me. We started driving the vehicles.

 _"No monsters?"_

"Nope," Odd answered.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Yumi asked.

"I agree. I don't like it," Taios answered.

We continued driving along the icey path.

 _"Don't worry. Xana wasn't expecting us."_

"Enter the code," Aelita said.

 _"Okay! All aboard for sector five!"_

The pod hovered down as it opened and gathered us all in. It transported us to sector five. We soon landed as the room started to spin.

"Huh," Odd said.

"What's wrong with you? Feel like throwing up as usual?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't. That's what I can't understand," Odd answered.

"That is strange, coming from you," Ulrich commented.

"I know right?" Odd asked.

The room started to slow down.

 _"Everybody ready? I'm going to enter the coordiantes of the room, where Aelita's fragment is._ "

The room finally stopped spinning.

"Get ready, the wall is about to open," Aelita said.

"Right," I nodded.

We started running as we ran into the pathway, and stopped at the wall. The wall opened, as it revealed the pathway.

 _"You have three minutes to find the key and stop the count down."_

We started running as we entered a room filled with blocks.

"I see it," Yumi pointed as we could see the key to stop the countdown. Walls started to open up as it revealed to be creepers.

"Look out!" Odd exclaimed. The creepers fired at us as Taios and Ulrich used their swords to block the lasers. Yumi used her fans to block the lasers as Odd started firing off his laser arrows. Peter, summoned his lightning powers as I summoned my fire balls. Peter threw a lightning bolt at one of the creepers on top of the block, it exploded. Odd jumped into the air managed to get otno the block, and used his laser arrow to hit the second creeper. He got up as he waved at the last creeper.

"Hi there creepers. Still as ugly as ever huh?" Odd taunted as he jumped out of the way, before the creeper fired its laser. Odd shot the creeper up front using his laser arrows, the creeper exploded. I used my sword as I charged it with fire, I swung it. The fire flew towards one of the creepers as it exploded. Yumi started running to stop the countdown. Peter used his arrow as he attached it to his bow, he enhanced the arrow with lightning. He pulled the bow and released the arrow as it destroyed another creeper. Three creepers fired at Odd and Taios as they dodged it. Taios shot off of magic blasts, as Odd shot off laser arrows. They missed.

 _"Only one minute to go."_

Three creepers fired their lasers at us as we dodged them. Odd fired off his laser arrows, as Peter launched a lightning arrow, I launched a fire ball, and Taios launched a magic blast. Odd's laser arrows missed, but our three attacks managed to explode two out of the three creepers. Ulrich used his super speed as he ran up the wall and slashed the remaining creeper, the creeper exploded and Ulrich super sprinted back down.

"Go for it Yumi," Ulrich said.

Three more creepers appeared as Ulrich and Taios fought one creeper together. Odd ran as he used his hands to give him a boost, and jumped over the creeper. He dodged the creeper's attack as Peter shocked one of the other creepers, that was about to launch a laser at Odd. The shock haulted the creeper as I threw a fire ball at it. Odd fired off his laser arrows at the second creeper, the two creepers exploded. Taios froze the creeper with a new found ice magic, as Ulrich slashed the creeper, causing the creeper to crumble into pieces.

 _"Yumi only ten seconds left!"_

Yumi twirled on the ledge as she used her legs to grab the creeper, she pressed the key, and made the creeper fall, it dematerialized.

"Nice job," Ulrich complimented.

The floor started opening as it revealed a very long stair way.

"Want to see how low you can go, huh guys?" Odd asked.

 _"I thought you were going to lead the way. Go on."_

Yumi ran up to us, as Odd looked back at her. Aelita started to run down the stairs, followed by me, Peter, Odd, Yumi, and Taios.

We ran down the steps as it took us a while to reach the lower level. We continued to run and jump on and off the stairs as Ulrich super sprinted his way down. We made it to the platform, where we could see something floating and shining.

"Jeremy, there's something shining over there," I said.

 _"That's it! That's Aelita's missing fragment!"_

Aelita starred at the fragment as we started running towards it. However, multiple creatures started to appear as they were on platforms that were hovering towards the platform.

"Look out!" Peter exclaimed as he got hit by a laser. Odd fired off a laser arrow as Ulrich ran to one of the creepers. Odd's laser arrow hit the creeper, as it exploded. The platforms connected as the creepers started moving towards us. Yumi threw her fan as I swung my sword. Peter got his arrow ready, as he enhanced the arrow with lightning. He pulled the bow back, as he released it at creeper, shocking it. The creeper exploded. I ran pass Ulrich, and Taios as Aelita and I started running to her fragment. While the others continued to fight off the creepers, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling.

"Aelita…. Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Huh? Feel what?" Aelita asked as we were running toward her fragment. Aelita and I looked back at the others as they were corerned by creepers on all sides. We continued to run as we made it to the edge.

"Aelita, hold onto my shoulders," I said. Aelita seemed surprised but nodded as I she held onto my shoulders. Breathing in and out, I conured fire beneath my feet. The fire blasted us higher up, as we were able to make it across, we tumbled onto the platform. We saw our friends defeat the remaining creepers, but more creeper appeared. They started running towards us but Odd and Peter were hit by lasers, and fell down.

"Go on!" Odd exclaimed.

"Go, just make sure Aelita gets her fragment!" Peter exclaimed.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Taios managed to reach us as we looked to see Odd and Peter devirtualized. Aelita looked at us as we nodded, Taios made at platform for us to cross using his ice magic. We ran across the ice, as he continued to enhance it with magic, so that it wouldn't crack. But for some reason he stopped just as Aelita, Taios, and I made it to platform, Ulrich, and Yumi however didn't make it, as they were hanging onto the edge. Aelita, and I grabbed Ulrich but then a creeper shot Yumi, devirtualizing her.

"Jeremy. Yumi, Odd, and Peter are down," Ulrich informed as he blocked some of the lasers with his sword. Taios made an ice wall as he managed to block more of the lasers. I used my sword as well, but the creepers were vast in number.

"I know. Get Aelita's fragment."

The sensation I felt earlier came back, as we looked at the platform, it started to crumble.

"The whole room is falling apart! Run for it!"

"Oh no!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Taios exclaimed as we started to make a run for it. The room continued to fall apart, and we fell with it. We screamed, but somehow we were saved. I looked down to see that I was with Aelita, on a flying manta!

"Jeremy…. It's getting worse," Ulrich informed as he was with Taios. They seemed confused just as much as Aelita and I were.

The glowing mantas moaned as they flew us towards the fragment.

 _"Oh no it's getting better."_

"You're crazy! What's going on?" I asked.

 _"It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the mantas!"_

The manta dropped Ulrich and Taios off as it flew Aelita and I to Aelita's fragments. We hopped off the manta as Aelita started walking towards the fragment. Inside the fragment looked like a minature version of Aelita, the fragment pulsed. Aelita took her hands as she carefully grabbed, without warning it shattered.

"What happened?" I asked.

I gasped as I looked down at myself, Aelita turned towards me as her eyes widened. A sword impaled me.

"Aelita – " I started to say as I started to devirtualized.

"Kayori , no!" Aelita exclaimed. I devirtualized, as I reappeared in the scanner. The middle scanner opened revealing Ulrich, as he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Ulrich what just happened?" I asked.

"Taios it was Taios! Hey, Jeremy did you hear that?" Ulrich asked

 _"You guys come up here quickly!"_ Jeremy replied through the intercom. We ran to the ladder as we used it to climb up. We entered the lab as we ran over to Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Peter.

"There wasn't anything we could do..." I trailed off.

 _"Help me-"_ Aelita struggled.

"Aelita no!" I exclaimed.

"What's he doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know how… but Taios is stealing Aelita's memories! Aelita no!" Jeremy exclaimed as we watched her memory fall from 1,500 and eventually to zero.

"Aelita's dead…." Jeremy trailed off as he gripped his head in defeat.

"No…. Aelita…. No!" I screamed as I started to cry.

 _Aelita...My Aelita was dead, and things weren't even over._

* * *

 **...And that's it for mine and LyokoWarrior1994's version of The Key, and what a sad version of it it was. With all that's going on some of you probably expected or knew that this version of Taios knew that he was likely to be trouble or even betray them. Or was he even working with them at all? Well there is only a single chapter left, and it might just provide the answers that your looking for. Or perhaps it might just cause even more questions. This is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying Read and Review. Until next time this has been decode9**


	9. Episode 9: End

**Disclaimer: Me and LyokoWarrior1994 don't own Code Lyoko. It is the property of Moonscope. We also don't own Kingdom Hearts. We only own our OC's (Kayori and Peter). We also don't own Naomi Jones who is sakuraphoenix's OC. Sia and Rina is also not ours as they belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't ours either and is the property of infinitestories.**

 **Author's note from LyokoWarrior1994: Sakuraphoenix has given us permission to use scenes from her story, code: heart. These scenes are owned and written by her. They were in this chapter just for continuity.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kayori's POV**

"Aelita's dead…" Jeremy said as those words began to echoe in my ear. _Aelita's dead… Aelita's dead…_

My eyes weld up at the sight on the screen, we were all in shock.

"This – this can't be happening…" I trailed off.

One by one, towers started to activate in the different regions of Lyoko.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"Xan-Xana got what he wanted. He has the keys to Lyoko. He'll be able to get out of the supercomputer..." Jeremy explained sadly.

"Oh god no..." Peter trailed off.

A few seconds later, the explosion from earlier boomed louder as we heard it from above the factory.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"It's him... Xana... we failed..." Jeremy replied, as he took off his glasses. He wiped his eyes as he started to cry. Suddenly for a brief second Aelita's card started to become yellow, she was somehow regenerated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jeremy put his glasses back on as his eyes widened.

"It's Franz Hopper! He's doing it! He's bringing his daughter back to-" Jeremy started but then her card started to go down. It turned completely grey, and an alert blared on the computer. Once again Aelita's life points reached zero.

"What - what just happened?" Ulrich asked.

"I - I think... I think Taios just killed Franz," Jeremy answered.

"No... maybe - maybe Taios was possessed. Maybe-" Odd struggled to find the right words.

"I saw him Odd. He wasn't possessed, he betrayed us," Ulrich said.

"What do we do now? Jeremy?" I asked.

"We can't do anything…" Jeremy trailed off as he sniffled.

" **Poor little Aelita. I killed her along with her father, and now they're lost forever,"** Taios voice echoed the lab as he chuckled evilly as we tried to look for him.

"Come out you coward!" I exclaimed in anger.

Taios shifted into his human form.

"How could you? After everything we've done for you," I said trying my best not to attack at him. Taios scoffed as Ulrich and Odd lost it, they ran at him as he disappeared.

"You guys need to get out of here. We'll hold him off!" Ulrich exclaimed.

" **If you can…"** Taios said in a sing song like voice.

Jeremy, Yumi, Peter, and I nodded.

"Ulrich I –" Yumi started as Ulrich kissed her on the lips. Yumi surprised, she kissed back.

"I love you too Yumi," Ulrich said.

" **Aww so cute. You had all the time in the world… and now it's the end of the world,"** Taios said as he continued to mock us.

"Go. We got this," Odd said as he and Ulrich got in a fighting stance. I grabbed my backpack, as I put it on. Jeremy, Yumi, and I ran to the elevator. We pressed the red button as Taios reappeared. Ulrich and Odd started fighting him, as he swiftly dodged the attacks. The elevator's doors opened as we ran in. We pressed the button to go up, closing our two best friends in with a killer. Knowing very well, we may not see them ever again.

 **Outside the factory**

We caught our breath as we reached outside the factory. The wind was heavy as we looked at the storm above us, coming from the factory.

"Is there any way to stop this?" I asked.

"No. There's nothing we can do now. Xana's reached a point to where his power is exponentially off the charts. We're all doomed…" Jeremy trailed off.

"This is all your fault Jeremy! If you've never turned on the supercomputer, Aelita… Aelita would still be sleeping, alive on Lyoko!" I exclaimed angrily.

"We all turned on the supercomputer Kayori. We had no idea this could even happen…" Yumi trailed off.

"She's right Kayori. We need a plan we need to –" Peter started, but then his eyes widened.

"Oh no…" he gasped. We looked at the town as Krabs, Tarantulas, Creepers, and Megatanks started materializing. Hornets and bloks, they started charging their lasers. People started screaming.

"We have to do something to help them!" Yumi exclaimed.

"How?" I asked.

"Kayori's right… this was all my fault. I should have never turned on the computer. I'm going to try and divert them away from the town as best as I can," Jeremy said.

"You can't!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Jeremy… I'll join you," Peter nodded.

"What? No if I lose you too… I don't know what I'll do…" I trailed off.

"It's not up for discussion. This is our responsibility," Peter decided. He gave me a hug as Yumi hugged Jeremy. The two nodded as they started shouting and running, getting the monsters attention.

"What do we do now?" Yumi asked.

"We run," I answered. Yumi and I nodded as got to the grate. We lifted the grate, as we closed. We climbed down the steps, in a hurry. Yumi took Ulrich's skateboard, as I took Aelita's scooter. We made our way across the sewer, as the screams started getting louder. We could hear the monsters marching above. We finally made it back to the entrance, as we got to the entrance that led to the track field. We ran up the stairs and barged the door opened. We ran outside to see Sia and Ria, still teaching gym.

"Everyone!" I exclaimed as they looked at us.

"You all need to evacuate! Please, hear us out. There's a storm approaching and there are monsters drawing closer to the school!" Yumi exclaimed.

'What's this about Miss Ishiyama?" Ria asked.

"Ah, my sis is just full of drama," Hiroki replied.

"Hiroki, we need to go now!" Yumi exclaimed as she ran down the field and reached the track. Yumi took Hiroki's hand by force as he seemed surprised.

"As for everyone else, we can still get you to safety if you just follow us!" I exclaimed as I met with Yumi, down at the track.

"If you do not explain yourselves this instant-" Sia started, but one of the kids screamed as we saw Krabs materialize near the school.

"I say we all follow my sis and her friend! Let's go!" Hiroki exclaimed.

We got Hiroki and his classmates away from the school, and we managed to safely get them to an abandoned building. It was an office type building. Papers were everywhere, computers frizzing in and out.

"Where can we go from here?" Ria asked as some of the kids cowered next to her.

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off.

"If we can get to my house, my father has contacts in Tokyo. We can get a private plane and get away from here," Yumi said.

"But sis there are monsters all over the street. We're a few houses away from our house. What can we do?" Hiroki asked.

"A distraction. If we distract them long enough, you guys can get to your house. I'm sure your dad can get that safety you all need," I replied.

"What? Kayori no! We probably lost Ulrich, and Odd. Peter and Jeremy distracted the other monsters and we haven't heard from them since. With Aelita gone…. If I lose you too I don't know what will happen…" Yumi trailed off.

"Fight on. Just keep fighting," I told Yumi as I grabbed my backpack. I put it on me, and hugged Yumi. I ran out the building as I could see some of the students that had been with psychosis, following Taios from behind.

"Hey Taios! Try and get me!" I exclaimed. I started running as fast I could. I didn't look back, as I could hear the former students running behind me. But I kept on, I'm not sure for how long. But I did manage to lead a sizable number of them, out of the town. We were near the factory again. The storm had vanished, but the sky was dark and thunder boomed.

" **Enough!"** Taios exclaimed as he appeared before me. He summoned his sword as it materialized in his hands.

" **After you're finished Kayori, it'll be your family next!"** Taios exclaimed. Taios was about to swing his sword at me, as I flinched. The strike didn't come, I opened my eyes as Taios's head pulsed with Xana's symbol. He dematerialized the sword, as he reached his hand toward my head. Everything started to become dark. Memories appeared in…. of everyone. Of Peter… Odd… and Ulrich. Memories of Jeremy…., all these memories… it had meant they were gone. The next memories that came were those of Naomi's. Her anger towards my friends and me. How she and Sissi became friends. How Naomi was there for Sissi after her father went ears started ringing, as the darkness turned into light, I saw Peter punching Taios.

"Kayori you need to leave! Go hurry!" Peter's voice echoed. Nodding, but dizzy, I tried to run back to the sewer grate on the bridge. I barely managed to get to the grate, as I opened it. I heard Peter yell, as I closed my eyes. Tears started to flow then my cheeks, as I climbed down the steps. I stepped off the ladder. I heard footsteps marching on the ground towards the grate, I had just opened. I took Aelita's scooter, as I then dropped it into the water. I took off my backpack, and tossed it over by the ladder.

Breathing in and out, I held my nose and jumped in. I could see students passing by, as Taios appeared. As bad as the sewers smelled, I was thankful of once being a swimmer. I had a record time of holding my breath for almost a full minute. Taios shifted in and out as he searched the area. It started to become difficult however, but thankfully he vanished and the students were long gone. I managed to get out of the of water, as I got back onto the ground. I panted heavily and coughed up some of the water. I then sighed in relief. I looked at my bag, as I grabbed it. Water continued to drip from my hair, as I took out my phone. It was cracked, which isn't a surprise, since I threw it. I pressed the on button on my phone, and thankfully my phone turned on. It loaded to the main screen, where my message box had at least eight messages. I opened them. Three were from Yumi.

 _We made it out of the town_

 _Your distraction worked…_

 _Please don't be dead._

I texted Yumi back.

 _I'm not… but who knows how long that'll last_

Yumi texted me back immediately.

 _From the sky things look like hell... some of the land is on fire... i can't believe we've failed... please stay safe..._

I texted Yumi back.

 _I will, you too_

I opened the five other texts, and they were from an unknown number.

 _It's Naomi._

 _I knew getting out of the city would be a smart move._

 _Please be okay._

 _Where are you and Peter?_

 _TEXT ME I'M WORRIED_

"Wow…" I said in shock. I text Naomi back.

 _I'm fine._

 _Hiding out._

 _Where are you?_

A few seconds later, she texted back.

 _Fine. With the family. I'm coming back for you, meet me by your stupid factory in two weeks. Do you think you can hold up till then?_

Me: _Not sure. I'll do my best. I'll wait for you in the sewer instead. There are access tunnels throughout the school, and the woods. They might be heavily guarded by the monsters… just stay safe._

Naomi: _Gotcha. Conserve your battery and stay alive._

I did just that shutting my phone off and putting it away. Luckily, I had some food snacks in my bag that I had been saving for a victory snack for me and Aelita.

 _Aelita...I don't even have time to mourn you…_ I thought sadly as I got into my bag to check over everything I had. Besides the snacks, I had a few drinks, and my and journal.

As I grabbed my journal I felt a headache overcome me as dark memories came pouring in. At first, I didn't realize whose they were, but I came to realize they were Taios. I saw some things from his creation and even events from the present. Yes, he was a guardian made to protect Aelita and Lyoko, but he was made from a part of Xana's programming. This allowed him to eventually become corrupted by Xana itself.

Taking a pen from my bag I opened my journal and began writing. I wrote about me, Peter, Naomi, our lives and our family. I wrote about how me and Peter became Lyoko Warriors as well as the adventures we had. I wrote about Naomi and how she hated us for not telling her the truth as well as how she became friends with Sissi. I wrote about my friends and girlfriend. The most important thing I wrote about though, was how this nightmare all started.

 **Two weeks later**

 _I'm not even sure how I'm still alive. I'm slowly starving to death as I had run out of my granola bars a few days ago. The water… isn't pleasant. Whoever is reading this… I hope you can understand I'm sorry. My friends and I thought we could handle Xana. We just didn't realize sooner how wrong we were._ I closed the journal as I had filled the last page. I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Who's there?!" I exclaimed getting up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Easy…. It's me. It's Naomi," Naomi answered.

I sighed a sigh of relief as I ran over to her, and hugged her. I was scared for her, even though she texted me. I'm not sure why I got memories of her, but I am glad she's alive and well.

"It's good to see you. How did you not get caught?" I asked letting go of her.

"A secret passage I found. It leads from an old house, into the sewers. For some reason, the monsters seem to be unaware of it," Naomi explained.

"Oh of course. Aelita used that when she and her father first materialized onto Lyoko," I said.

"Lyoko?" Naomi asked.

"The monsters are from Lyoko. It was a virtual universe. That's what the computer was running," I explained.

"Ah. Kayori… is Aelita…?" Naomi couldn't finish the sentence.

I simply nodded.

"I'm so sorry. It's gotten worse out there. I've got a few things for you to eat. After that, I can get you out of this city," Naomi smiled. I smiled too. I ate the food Naomi brought to me. We sat and talked, and ate some more food. I drank normal water which felt refreshing. An hour or so passed we got up.

"Ready to go?" Naomi asked.

"Ready," I answered. I took my backpack and put my journal in. Snapping my backpack shut, we took Yumi's bike, and Peter's scooter. As we rode them, we got to the passage away Naomi had mentioned. We walked up the long steps as we got to the door. I opened the door and walked into the backyard of the house. Naomi closed the door behind me, as I sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to see the sun again," I said.

"It is…" Naomi trailed off.

Taios suddenly appeared with Peter as he held him in the air.

"Oh god Peter… please don't hurt him!" I exclaimed.

" **I won't… much,"** Taios said as he threw Peter to the ground. Peter coughed as he looked at me and Naomi.

"Who – who are you two?" Peter asked.

"What did you do with him? This wasn't part of the deal!" Naomi exclaimed running over to him.

"Deal… Naomi… why?" I asked turning to Naomi.

"You started all of this! You and your stupid friends! You've ruined the world!" Naomi exclaimed angrily.

I was about to say something to her when Taios grabbed my head. Things started to go dark, but soon I could see again.

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" I asked as I looked at three strangers.

" **Don't worry. Just know, you'll never bother my master and I again,"** the stranger said in a dark voice. A weapon of some type appeared in his hand. He sliced the weapon in the air, as it opened the air.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. The stranger threw the young man into opening first, as he then threw me.

"No!" the young woman exclaimed as we fell through. I lost sight of the young man that was thrown in, as I kept falling. Eventually I had lost consciousness.

 **Code: Heart Earth**

I woke up to a massive pain in my head. I appeared to be in a room. A man in a red shirt, headband, and black shorts hovered over me. Next to him is a young blonde woman, who appears to be a nurse. Followed by an older gentleman, with a brown sweater, black pants, and brown jacket.

"Miss, are you feeling alright?" The nurse asked.

"I'm – I'm fine I think. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Kadic Academy. You were found by some students who were doing a few rounds of running, in the woods," the nurse explains as I slowly get up.

"Is that like a school or something?" I asked the name sound so familiar to me.

"She appears to be suffering from retrograde amnesia," the nurse replies.

"Perhaps we can set her up here at the school. Until her memory returns," the man with glasses suggests.

"Or at least until one of her family members claims her. Do you remember your name?" The man then asks me.

"I think it's Kayori," I said unsure completely.

"Hello Kayori. My name is Principal Delmas. This is Yolanda, she's the school nurse. And this is Jim, he's our gym teacher. We'd like to offer you a home here, and you may attend classes if you wish," Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you," I smile. "That's very kind."

"Jim, why don't you take Miss Kayori here to do some shopping?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Um… shopping? What's that?" I asked scratching my head.

"Oh dear… you must have experienced some sort of dramatic emotional trauma if your amnesia is this serious. Perhaps we should let you rest… unless you feel like getting some clothes with Mr. Morales," Yolanda said.

"I think I'm okay to do to that," I nodded.

"If she's up to it sure. I've got a lot of stories to tell you Kayori," Jim said.

"Like?" I asked getting up.

"Well the time I played in the big leagues for instance," Jim replied as he opened the door for me.

"The big leagues?" I asked as we walked.

 **Later that day**

After shopping with Jim I had been given my room and my roommate's name. _Naomi Jones_. I don't understand why, but my eyes widened from her name and I gasped as flashes of memories filled my head. The memories were very unclear except for one thing, and that for some reason I was angry with Naomi. I shook my head trying to collect myself before I opened the door to enter the room I'd be sharing then began to unpack the clothes Jim bought me.

 **An hour later**

The door unlocked as I didn't look to see who it was, even though I figured it was Naomi.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Naomi said back to me, as she continued to unpack.

It took a moment, but then she seemed to realize I was there "Uh who are you?" Naomi asked.

"Kayori," I answered looking at her.

"Oh – kay, and uh, why are you in my room?" She asked me sounding a bit confused.

"I was assigned this dorm after Mr. Delmas that there was a vacancy after a student left at the end of the year," I lied. I tried to be calm with Naomi, but the flashes of memory I had made me feel angry with Naomi.

"Okay, didn't need the extraneous, but well, welcome to Kadic. My name's Naomi. Naomi Jones," Naomi said as she put her hand out for a handshake.

I turned away from her as I stared at the wall.

"Uh, okay, well, I just came here to unload my stuff before getting some lunch. If you need anything, just holler, or look for Jim," Naomi said as she left.

 _If my memory doesn't return…. I'm going to have a lot of unanswered questions for the rest of my life,_ I thought sighing.

 **Months later**

I stopped by Yolanda's office as I had another memory therapy session. Over these past few months I've been living at Kadic, I've noticed the days have repeated itself. For some reason it seems I'm the only who is aware of them, and I can't exactly tell Miss Yolanda about this. She'll think I'm crazy. I entered the nurses' as I sat on the chair. Yolanda checked my vitals, as she usually did. She then sat on her chair.

"How are you feeling today?" Yolanda asked.

"The same. I've been reading a new book series that I've gotten into. I think it's called _Harry Potter._ "

"I'm familiar with it. You'll cry your eyes out in book five. How are things with Naomi?" She asked as she wrote down some notes.

"Still angry at Naomi. I'm not even sure why…. And this guy I met. His name is Peter… but I feel like I know him."

"That's good. That means he may have been in your life, before you lost your memory," Yolanda said as she started to write her notes down. She seemed to have an idea, as she took a watch out.

"Nice watch," I complimented.

"Thank you. We're going to try a form of hypnosis. It's a bit old fashioned, but perhaps it'll stir up something in your memory. Focus on the watch," Yolanda said as she held the watch in hand, in front of me. It started to sway back and forth.

"Now I'm going to begin counting down from three. I want you to focus on Peter, and focus on your anger of Naomi. Why do they seem like important people? Now then, continue focusing on the watch. In three… two… one…" Yolanda trailed off. I started to nod off as everything became dark. I could still hear Yolanda's words.

 _Focus on Peter and Naomi. Focus_.

I focused, the thought of Peter and my anger toward's Naomi. Memory flashes appeared in my head, this time much clearer.

 _Taios suddenly appeared with Peter as he held him in the air._

" _Oh god Peter… please don't hurt him!" I exclaimed._

" _ **I won't… much,"**_ _Taios said as he threw Peter to the ground. Peter coughed as he looked at me and Naomi._

" _Who – who are you two?" Peter asked._

" _What did you do with him? This wasn't part of the deal!" Naomi exclaimed running over to him._

" _Deal… Naomi… why?" I asked turning to Naomi._

" _You started all of this! You and your stupid friends! You've ruined the world!" Naomi exclaimed angrily._

 **End of dream state**

I gasped as I woke up panting, angrily. Not at Naomi, but at Taios. I've finally remembered.

"Breath Kayori. You're okay, you're okay," Yolanda said. I looked at Yolanda as I gave her a hug, and started crying a little. The memories were too much, I was better off not remembering.

 **Later that day**

I walked towards my room as i contemplated my thoughts. _Remembering my other life was devastating, and my Aelita... she's gone... but now she's here again. Except I know she's not the same Aelita I fell in love with, and I know someone's already fallen in love with her. Everyone knows it on campus that Jeremy loves Aelita, the two are inseparable_. As I continued thinking on how I should tell Naomi, I entered mine and Naomi's room and grabbed book four of _Harry Potter_. I picked up where I left off, towards the end of book. I started reading as it helped me collect my thoughts on how I should approach Naomi, after she returns tomorrow. An hour or so passed as I finished reading the book, and I was about to put it away, when I saw grey ghost. I realized it was a specter!

"What are you planning now, XANA? Possessing my lamp?" I asked sarcastically. I saw the specter hovering above me.

 _Uh oh... it's after me!_ I thought as I tried to run away from it, when it entered me! I screamed as I tried to resist it possessing me, but suddenly, everything went black.

 **Later**

I had woken up back in my room, with strange memories of attacking Naomi and her friends. I got up, as I noticed for some reason in my _Harry Potter_ year four book, my bookmark was in the same place. I opened it and sure enough it was on the same page towards the end of the book, as if I had never read it. I was repeating the same day again. Which meant I had to go and see Miss Yolanda again.

I entered the nurses' office as Yolanda greeted me. She checked my vital signs like she normally does.

"How are you feeling today?" Yolanda asked.

"The same. I've been reading a new book series that I've gotten into. I think it's called _Harry Potter_ ," I answered, before I caught myself saying the exact same words I said yesterday.

"I'm familiar with it. You'll cry your eyes out in book five. How are things with Naomi?" She asked as she wrote down some notes, as she did the same yesterday.

"Um Miss Yolanda didn't you ask me that yesterday?" I asked confused.

"No, we didn't. Is everything okay?" Miss Yolanda asked.

I nodded as we kept on talking. After my session, I had decided not to tell her that I had remembered my memories. I ran straight for the factory. I swung on the ropes as I landed safely. I entered the code to open the elevator's door, thankfully still the same code in this timeline. The elevator's doors opened as I went in, I pressed the red button. The elevator went down as I heard laughter coming from the scanner room. The elevator stopped as it reached the scanner room, the elevator doors opened as the laughter stopped. They were laughing at someone with blonde hair with a bit of purple in it. For some reason I had a feeling it was Odd, who for whatever reason looked a girl from sort of cartoon.

"Kayori... What are you doing here?" Naomi asked me.

 **Afterwards  
**

After explaining myself about my other timeline to the others, I left the factory. I had to lie to this Taios about him not being in my timeline, because he's different in this timeline. I can't judge him for being who he is in this timeline. Knowing Xana, it was safe to assume that he did in fact possess Ulrich and Odd, after they confronted Taios in the factory. I didn't want to tell them that Jeremy was probably dead... but I have to decide if I should tell Peter. He'd probably know if Jeremy got possessed or was killed. I'm just glad the Yumi in my timeline made it out of that hell with her family. But for all I know... she's probably dead too by now. Who knows how much time has passed in that timeline?

 **Two weeks later**

Two weeks passed as I continued to see Yolanda. I admitted to her that I did remember what happened, but I couldn't tell her exactly what happened. Miss Yolanda didn't pry, she just allowed me to talk about my daily routine. We even talked more about _Harry Potter_.

"Which book have you started?" Miss Yolanda asked.

"I'm on book six now," I smiled.

 **Three weeks later**

I walked in the woods trying to contemplate my thoughts. I've been debating for the last three weeks if I should remind Peter about our timeline. To do that I needed proof, or at least something that would spark his memories. I didn't want him to think I was crazy. I stopped walking, as I came across the old house known as the hermitage.

"The Hermitage... I wonder..." I trailed off as I walked to the gate.

I opened the gate and walked into the yard. I walked to the back of the yard where I saw the entrance to the sewers. Next to it is a bush, and underneath the bush is a backpack. I ran over to pick the backpack out of the book, it was my backpack. The backpack I lost as I fell into the void. I opened it and thankfully my journal was still inside.

 _I need to tell Peter and then tell Naomi the truth…_ I thought.

 **In the guy's dorm**

I walked to Peter's room as I knocked on his door. He opened it, and was surprised to see me.

"Um hey Kayori right? Everything okay?" he asked.

"No... can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course. I have some time," Peter replied as he gave me the okay to go in.

"Listen... there's no easy way to say this... I think-" I started to explain but Peter interrupted me.

"We've met in another life? Haven't we?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy. When I first saw Naomi, it sparked these weird memory flashes and then when I saw you for the first time, the memory flashes became more vivid. I've seen Miss Yolanda about them, and she told me another patient experienced the same thing. She just couldn't tell me it was you."

"Patient privilege of course. This might be hard to believe… but we were siblings in the other life. Here, if you read this, it'll explain everything," I said as I handed him the journal. He sat on his bed,as I sat on his chair. He opened the journal and started reading it. Two hours passed as he finished reading the journal. His eyes blinked rapidly as he gasped.

"Relax. They're memories," I told him. Peter breathed in and out as he looked up at me.

"Kayori... I..." Peter trailed off.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything we could have done. I've seen Aelita around lately... but she's different. She's not my Aelita," I said

"I know. I've seen Jeremy around here. He's almost identical to our Jeremy, except I think this one likes Aelita more than our Jeremy did," Peter said.

"Um… Peter… is our Jeremy?" I asked as I couldn't finish the sentence.

"He's alive… at least that's what I remember. After you and Yumi ran off, while we distracted the monsters, I pushed him aside. I told him to stay hidden, and he assured me he would disappear. I then got the monsters attention and managed it to hide out for a few days. But then…" Peter trailed off.

"Then…?"

"Ulrich and Odd… they're alive. But Taios possessed them. He tricked me by using them as bait. They looked normal… but somehow Taios used his abilities to make them appear normal and not Xanafied."

I sighed as the news of that saddened me.;

"Speaking of Taios did you ever figure out why he betrayed us?" I asked.

Peter folded his hands as he put his chin on them.

"Kind of …. But I didn't believe him. Before he wiped my memories, he told me he didn't mean for any of this to happen. But Xana had corrupted his programming, and there was even a little bit of Xana itself that was within Taios's programming. Those two things put a toll on him, he had to do what his master demanded. Our Xana became too powerful somehow the moment Jeremy restarted our supercomputer… we lost the second the supercomputer was reactive."

I sighed once more as I couldn't believe myself, what Peter just told me.

 _Did Taios really not have a choice in the matter? He destroyed our world in such a short amount of time…_ _and yet for some strange reason… I think he was telling Peter the truth…_ I thought.

"Kayori… is our Yumi still alive?"

I nodded.

"Yeah she is. Along with our version of Hiroki, Sia, and Ria. A couple of the students from Kadic."

"That's good. At least we got one win…" Peter trailed off.

"Yeah… you know… this timeline is so similar yet so different. I want to protect it," I told him.

"Me too," Peter nodded.

"I'll talk to Naomi," I said as I got up from the chair.

"Kayori... thank you for helping me remember," Peter smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," I nodded.

"I'll talk to Naomi. I think it's time I told her the truth about our timeline, " I said as I got up from the chair.

"If you need any help let me know. Kayori... thank you for helping me remember," Peter smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," I nodded.

 **Later that night**

I knocked on our door, as Naomi opened it.

"Oh… hey Kayori. I'm going to be a bit busy tonight. I'm hanging out with my friends. Is everything okay?" Naomi asked as I came into the room.

"There's something I need to show you, because if I tell you, you're not going to believe me. I know about Xana, but it's more than that. I didn't know how it was programmed…. At least not in this timeline," I started to explain.

"I know. You've told us you're from an alternate timeline. But sometimes you act weird around me, why?" Naomi asked as she sat down.

"It's time you knew the truth about my timeline. What I told you guys in the lab... wasn't the full story. This journal…. the entries inside of it. It's all I have left of my home. But first, I need you to do something. I need you to keep it a secret from the group. Can you do that?" I handed Naomi the journal.

"Of course. I am the queen of secrets after all," Naomi replied.

An hour later Naomi had read my journal surprisingly fast, she seemed surprised.

"Kayori… I don't know what words I can say to put this right. What can I do?" Naomi asked as she closed the journal and handed it back to me.

"You said you were meeting with the group again?"

"Yes tonight. We're voting to see if Yumi's friend will become a Lyoko Warrior. His name is William Dunbar."

"The name sounds familiar. But look, I need to do something to make sure my timeline, does not come to pass in this timeline."

Naomi nodded as she got up.

"Let's get Peter and head to the factory. It's time for you and him to be Lyoko Warriors once again."

I nodded too.

"Right!"

* * *

 **For this final chapter I want to say It's been a joy and pleasure working with LyokoWarrior1994. LyokoWarrior1994 is a great author as is myself so for both of us I say thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed the story. For the last time this is decode9 for LyokoWarrior1994 saying Read and Review. This has been decode9, and I hope to see you in the next story.**

 **Author's note from LyokoWarrior1994: Hi everyone! This has been such an interesting story to work on! The story will continue in the secret, however the scene with Kayori telling the Naomi the truth about her timeline won't happen until toward the end of the secret. If you haven't read Code: Heart, or the previous stories that came out before then following sakuraphoenix's version of Naomi, please do so! As decode9 said, thank you again for reading and I hope to see you in the next story!**


End file.
